The Monster's Daughter
by zaera82
Summary: A Damon/OCFic.Isabella Miranda Smith,Daughter of Elena & Elijah Smith was a special girl.She discovers the truth of her parentage and the shock that Klaus was her father & that her parents were actually her aunt and uncle.Sequel to The Other Petrova Girl
1. Chapter 1 Angel

THE MONSTER'S DAUGHTER.

_A sort of sequel to The Other Petrova Girl, my first fic. Maybe you might need to read that one first._

_A Damon/Other Character Fic. Sypnosis: Isabella Miranda Smith. Daughter of Elena & Elijah Smith was a special girl. She discovers the truth of her parentage and the shock that Klaus was her father and that her parents were actually her aunt and uncle. She came across her mother's old journal. Leather bound books that was given to her by Katherine Pierce, her mother's trusted friend. So let's journey into Izzie's dysfunctional life. Her large family of six/seven siblings, her pot dealing witch cousin who's also her bestfriend & the fact that she is falling deeply in love with a charming, handsome, blue eyed vampire who sees her as a sister or niece since he had babysat her when she was young._

Chapter One. Angel

Everyone said I looked like an angel ever since I was a baby and even now. My golden blonde hair, the deep blue eyes with flecks of gold in them. My Dad described them to be the color of lapis lazuli, its a semi precious gemstone. He got me a set of silver jewellery with the stones encrusted when I was sixteen. And I had skin that I felt was just too pale. I could never get a tan. I would just burn in the sun and be red all over like a lobster. I hated the freckles on my nose and parts of my cheeks and I was always the tallest girl in class at 5'10. Sometimes I felt like a giraffe.

The teachers said that I was always day dreaming away even in grade school. They told my parents I had ADD and my mother was so worried that she and my father had brought me to see a specialist. There was nothing wrong with me of course. Or maybe there was, I never cared. I was always lost in my own world. No one really understood me and I barely had any friends. My cousin Emily Gilbert was my closest friend even though she was three years younger. Emily had special powers she could see things no one else could and sometimes we'd talk to each other in our minds. My mother told me it was because Emily had the same powers Aunt Bonnie had.

I hummed this tune that was always in the back of mind. I heard somewhere before I supposed.

"Why do you always hum that song?" My ten year old brother John asked me during breakfast one day. "I don't know..." I shrugged. "I like it I guess."

"It's eerie..." John said, shaking his head and drank his orange juice. I never realized it before. It always seemed calming to me.

"Izzie..." I heard my mother calling me. She went down the stairs carrying the twins with her. Graham and Grayson were almost two. They were getting heavy and Mom looked like she was struggling.

"Can you drive the kids to school for me," Mom asked me. "I have to go bring Sarah to the dentist later and shop for Kaitlyn's dress for that princess themed party..." She then put the twins down and hollered at the staircase. "Girls! Breakfast!"

I groaned. _Oh..._it was always such a hectic mess even this early in the morning. I felt like I was in Cheaper By the Dozen sometimes. There were just too many kids running around. My Mom and Dad wanted a big family, and I had six siblings. Yup. Six. There was John, always the smart ass, annoying brother. And then my three sisters, Sarah who's eight, Kaitlyn was seven and Elianna or Anna as we called her was four and the twins of course. And unfortunately me Izzie Smith at eighteen was the oldest one left in the house, hence I was the defacto babysitter/nanny. I love my family, I do but I really wish there was more privacy in the house. I missed the seven years when I had been the only child. All six of them had dark hair and dark eyes just like both my parents. I couldn't help but feel like the albino child.

My sisters came rushing down the stairs and I had the bowls of cereal ready for them. "I want Lucky Charms," Kaitlyn pouted and folded her arms as I gave her a bowl and poured the milk.

"There's no more Lucky Charms," I frowned. "Just eat your coco pops."

"But I don't like coco pops." Kaitlyn said huffily. "Too bad..." I told her and rolled my eyes.

"Mommy!" Kaitlyn cried. "Izzie is being mean to me." I only ignored Kaitlyn. She was always the spoilt one.

"Isabella..." My mom stared at me and gave a look. I only flashed a smile back. She was still so beautiful my mother. She looked like a high school senior, with her long straight dark hair and dark eyes. I wondered why she never seemed to age. She was wearing one of my father's old oversized shirts and capri pants.

"Elena have you seen my tie?" My father came down to the kitchen with his briefcase and asked Mom. He looked at Mom and pulled her in for kiss. It grew deep and then Dad pulled away.

"Gross!" John said and scrunched his face. I only frowned at my brother. Dad looked at John and gave a smile.

"It's not in the room?" Mom asked him. Dad shook his head. The phone rang and Mom answered it.

He then looked for the tie in the kitchen. Dad opened the kitchen drawers to look and finally found it in there in the bottom drawer. "Who put it here?" Dad asked. Everyone at the table just shook their heads.

"The twins! They did it!" Anna laughed. "I saw Grayson or was it Graham..."

"Definitely Graham," Sarah quipped. "He's always the one taking things. I think he's klepto Daddy."

"Sarah...that's not a nice thing to say..." Dad said and gave her a small frown. Sarah only shrugged.

John only laughed and threw some cereal at her. "She's Sarah Barracuda..."

"Stop it!" Sarah growled at him.

I had to laugh too. I remembered Damon would call her that. My sister had such a sharp tongue that Damon decided to give her a nickname. It was after some presidential candidate decades ago. I couldn't remember who. Damon Salvatore was a close family friend and I liked him a lot. He used to babysit me when I was younger and I always thought he was pretty cool. Damon taught me how to swore and how to play poker and he gave me my first fake ID. Dad thinks that he's bad influence but I didn't care.

"Where are the twins anyway?" Dad asked and looked at me.

I heard laughter coming from under the table. Dad looked down and he knew the twins were hiding down there. He went it to get them and carried them in his arms. "Now which one of you did it?" He asked them with a smile. Both of them just shook their heads and my father sighed.

"Elijah..." My father turned and looked at Mom. She looked pretty worried. I wondered what happened. "What is it Sweetheart?" Dad asked.

"Dr Ellis called," she said and stared at him. "And..." My father looked at her, anxiously.

"The test is positive...I'm pregnant." My mother smiled and rushed to hug him, the twins between them. They kissed again causing everyone at the table to groan. Me included. Mum took Graham in her arms and started kissing his cheeks. _No..._I thought. _Not another baby...Not another Smith..._

"You're gonna have another baby?" John asked and just stared at them. He didn't look too pleased by the news.

"Yes... Johnnie Bear...We are." Mom said and went to ruffle his dark hair. "You're going to have another brother or sister."

"Mom.." He grumbled. "Don't call me that."

Mom calls us her little bears. She was Momma bear and Dad was Poppa Bear. I was Izzie Bear, then we have Johnnie Bear, Sarah Bear, Kait Bear...The list goes on. I felt like I was having a headache. Another baby. Another screaming, crying baby. With dirty diapers and messy meal times. God...I swear that I would never have a child. Living with six younger siblings had sworn me off me children for good.

"Alright time for school." Mom said. She watched as my siblings wore their backpacks and handed them their brown bag lunch. My father smiled and told us to be good. Mom kissed my cheek. "Love you Izzie Bear..."

"Love you too Mom," I told her. Dad gave me the keys to family wagon and kissed my cheek, he then handed me a few hundred dollar bills. "Go and get something nice for yourself."

I shook my head. We weren't in want for money. Dad was pretty rich. He ran his own firm. Smith & Smith. It was real estate development company where my uncle Jeremy worked as an architect. Basically Dad build houses for rich people. I also knew he had a lot of cash stashed somewhere. I once saw a huge silver briefcase underneath my parent's bed. I was trying to look for something and just stumbled upon it. Surprised to see it filled with pads of crisp hundred dollar bills fresh from the mint. And being the curious cat that I was I went into my parent's walking closet and there were six more such cases in there.

But I still never understood why Mom and Dad never hired a nanny or a maid in the house. The house was a big three story mansion located right next to the Lockwood estate where the old mayor Carol Lockwood still lived. It had seven bedrooms with ensuite baths. A large garden, a heated swimming pool and a tennis court and a large dining room, living room, a cellar to keep wine. A big open kitchen and breakfast room. It was just huge so we could all have our own rooms. Mom would clean it all by herself. She'd do the laundry and fold the clothes and vacuum, dust and mop. It was crazy but she did all that while raising all seven of us. We could use all the help we needed but they had insisted that no strangers would be in the house. I wondered why. Maybe we had some deep dark secret buried underneath the basement._ Who knows..._

* * *

><p>So I drove the kids to their grade school. It was a private academy outside of town but one where the students wore their own clothes and not uniforms. I decided to skip school that day and headed to Emily's house. She didn't go to school herself. She managed to cast a spell for both of us where our homeroom teachers would think we were present when we weren't actually there. It was pretty awesome. Thank God, Aunt Bonnie was busy being Head of Surgery in East Virginia General. She wasn't around much and Emily preferred it that way. Sometimes I envy Emily. She was the only child and her house was always peaceful and quiet so different from the noisy mornings back at home.<p>

Emily was fifteen but she looked older. She didn't act like a fifteen year old at all. She had raven black hair and her mother's hazel green eyes. Her skin was pale like Uncle's Jeremy's and she had beautiful elfin features. She was proud of her witch heritage and I knew she was powerful despite her age.

"I hate being fifteen..." Emily sighed.

She sucked in the pot cigarette and blew out the smoke. The both of us lying on that big poster bed of hers. _Ah..._we were just going to get high while skipping school. She had been Mystic Fall's resident pot dealer. I didn't even know how it started but Emily was pretty much the Pot kingpin in town. She probably made a lot of money and spent that buying designer shoes and bags that she had to keep hidden in a secret closet.

"Everyone thinks I'm just a dumb kid..." Emily said and handed me her joint. I took it and inhaled as well.

"Well at least you're not blonde..." I told her and flicked my hair. "Everyone assumes I'm a bimbo because my hair is just not dark enough..."

"That's fucking insane..." Emily laughed. "Do they still think that?" She just stared at me.

"It's true Em..." I yawned. I then stared at my chest. "Thank God my boobs are not big..."

"Haha!" Emily laughed. "Maybe you're right..." She started laughing hysterically and I knew she was probably seriously high. Her laughter died down and Emily gasped. "I can't believe that pot is still illegal..." She told me.

"Hey that's good news for you..." I said to my cousin. "You don't have to pay taxes to Uncle Sam."

"That's why I'm voting Republican. All this tax is killing the country." Emily said and I frowned. Our politics differed. I was a flaming liberal while Emily, shockingly was a dyed red in the wool Conservative.

"Thank God...you're not old enough to vote..." I quipped.

"You know I was doing some research and I came across this conspiracy theorist website. Something like this world really isn't controlled by us people. Some shadowy organization really pull the strings."

"Hah..." I laughed. It just sounded so stupid. "Maybe I'll ask my brother."

"Ah yes...how is the Senator doing anyway?" Emily asked me.

My older brother Alexander was the current US Senator for the state of Virginia. He was eighteen years older than I am. And actually he was really my cousin but Dad had adopted him and treated him like a son. Alexander married an uptight psychologist named Meredith Sulez and they have three children, living in Georgetown just a few hours drive from Mystic Falls. It's not that I hate Meredith but sometimes it was as if she had something stuck up her ass. She never talked to me and everytime they come to visit. She would just be so uncomfortable in the house. Meredith never lets her children to play with my other siblings. I wondered what Alexander ever saw in her. Sure she was beautiful with her Mediterrenean good looks but she was just a little cold sometimes.

"I don't know.." I sighed. "He's been busy making headlines trying to pass some bills."

"God..." Emily suddenly groaned and rubbed her temples. "I think I'm having a headache."

"You're just stoned..." I said. My cell phone suddenly buzzed and I smiled seeing Damon's name. "I gotta go Em." I told Emily and got up.

"You're going to leave me here? Alone?" Emily whined as she lied in bed. "My head hurts Izzie."

"Sleep it off.." I told her. "I'm taking this with me..." I told Emily and took the packet of weed. I pushed the crumpled hundred dollar bills that my Dad had given me into Emily's fist. Well Dad did ask me to get something nice for myself.

"See yah..." I smiled at Emily.

"Izzie." She called and I saw Emily sitting up on her bed. "You do know that he's too old for you..."

"It's not like that Em." I frowned at my cousin/bestfried. "Damon's my friend. My very close friend."

"Oh Puh Lease..." Emily sighed, exasperatedly. She sounded so much like Aunt Bonnie when she did that.

"You've been in love with Damon Salvatore since you were six Izzie. I still remembered that Valentine card you gave him." Emily laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"_Dear Damon...Please be my Valentine...Love Your Izzie Bear..._" Emily started in a little girl voice. "And you spelled his name wrongly. You spelled it Demon instead." She started laughing again. It was obvious she was still high.

"I was only in second grade." I fumed at her.

"Whatever Izzie...you and Demon sitting on a tree. K...I...S...S...I...N...G." She started singing and I grew annoyed.

"Grow up Em!" I said sharply. I took a cushion from her armchair and threw it at her. I was surprised that it floated in the air. Emily gave a wink and the cushion came crashing towards me instead.

"Hey! You use your powers." I frowned at that.

That was like cheating but then again it was Emily. She taught me to play dirty. Never one to follow the rules. So unlike Aunt Bonnie who was such a stickler in doing the right thing. Emily would roll her eyes as her Mum nagged. _You do not use your powers to cheat in a test young lady... _She was only eight when she cheated in her first test but of course it never ended there.

"Never mess with a Bennet witch..." Emily said and fell back on the bed. "Bye Izzie..." She yawned and closed her eyes. I shook my head and headed down the stairs, surprised to find Damon standing in front porch when I opened it.

* * *

><p>"Predictable..." He sighed and shook his head. He just knew where to find me. Sometimes I used to wonder if maybe Damon and I were soulmates. We read each other so well. I saw him rolled his blue eyes. I only frowned. "Well good day to you too..."<p>

"You're skipping school again?" Damon asked me. He sounded disappointed. "School is for losers..." I said to him and narrowed my eyes. "You told me that."

"Aw come on Izzie. I said college was for losers..." Damon shook his head. "You're still in high school."

"Still the same." I said and headed to the family wagon. Damon got in the passenger seat and he felt something squeaking underneath his butt.

"What the fuck..." he grumbled and took the rubber duckie that was underneath.

"Must be the twins' duckie..." I quipped and started the engine.

Damon then squeeze it hearing the squeak it made and threw it to the back seat. He turned and saw the mess. The toys, books and crayons and food. "Looks like a daycare in here..." He muttered.

"You got the pot?" Damon asked. I only gave a big grin and took it out.

"Sweet..." He smiled and took the plastic. He started rolling one into the paper and lighted the joint. "This is really good..." Damon sighed as he inhaled.

"The Witch really put in some mojo in here..." He said and gave me a handsome smile.

"My Mom is pregnant again..." I told Damon. "Really?" Damon's face just scrunched up. I thought he looked adorable.

"Yup...baby number eight..." I sighed and shook my head.

"Elena's nuts..." Damon said in an exasperated tone. "I think she's really sick, your Mom."

"What?" I stared at Damon in disbelief that he would say that.

"She's like that crazy woman in California, came up in the news, a few decades ago, obssessed with having babies. She got herself pregnant with octoplets. It's something like OCD." Damon said. "Your Mom has OCDed on kids."

"Come on Damon..." I frowned. "My Mom and Dad just love children..."

"Crazy that's what it is..." Damon said and continued smoking his joint. I then looked at the mirror seeing my blue eyes and the flecks of gold in them.

"Damon...do you think I'm pretty?" I asked him. I really wanted to know what he thought of me.

He looked at me and gave a nod. "Sure you are." Damon grinned. "You look like an angel Izzie Bear."

_Aargh...He still calls me Izzie Bear_. I hated that and I'm not an angel. Far from that. Why can't he see that? That I'm a grown eighteen year old woman and one who was in love with him. I only kept quiet and drove on. I knew Damon had deep feelings for my mother once. In fact both Salvatore brothers did. Damon and his younger brother Stefan both in love with. My mother was still in high school then but she met my Dad and I guessed Damon never stood a chance against the handsome, suave, charming Elijah Smith with his perfect hair. Mom had always teased Dad about his hair and she still does.

Damon cleared his throat and took out a bag of blood from his jacket. "Ah...warm enough finally..."

I only looked at him as he opened it and slurped it down. Yes I know he's a vampire. So was my Dad. How else could they still manage to look the same and not age a single day the past eighteen years.


	2. Chapter 2 The Journals

_**Hi, hope you guys like this installation. It's just a sequel of sorts. Ahahaha. I'm hoping to bring the other characters from my first fic as well. And of course the new characters. Kinda like TVD the next generation. Looking forward to read your reviews, Tell me what you guys think. And I apologize for any grammar error and spelling mistakes. Freaking openoffice doc & its editing sucks..**_

Chapter Two. The Journals.

I remembered the first time I met Katherine Pierce. She looked so much like my mother. They could be twins or maybe clones. But I knew somehow that she wasn't my Mommy. I just knew it. I think it was from the look in her eyes. My mother's eyes were warm and they always looked at me with love. Katherine didn't like me much and I could tell that by just looking in her eyes. But she was Damon's bestfriend and his brother's consort/paramour/lover. They don't used the term boyfriend or girlfriend. So I had to tolerate her as best I could.

"You're all grown up now..." Katherine commented when she walked in the living room of the Salvatore boarding house that afternoon. I hadn't seen her in years. She and Stefan had travelled all over the world, stirring trouble wherever they went. The Bonnie & Clyde of vampires they had both become. Katherine gave me that up and down look and I heard her catty sigh.

"You look so much like your father sometimes...," She said and sat down on the sofa. I only frowned at her. It was obvious that I didn't. My father had dark hair and dark eyes.

"I remember when your mother was pregnant with you...so long ago." Katherine spoke and smiled at me. "God..." She groaned. "It was so dramatic..." She shook her head.

"Elly was just so crazy and your father...He was such a monster. That was what he was. A cruel, crazy monster and you Bella, you're the monster's daughter." Katherine said and gave a smile before laughing softly.

Elly? They called my Mom Elly. I never heard before. Everyone called her Elena. Maybe Elly was just one of her short names. I couldn't imagine my Dad being a monster though. He was always so calm, well mannered and polite. A true gentleman.

"Katherine..." I turned seeing Stefan walking in. He gave her a disapproving look and she only pouted. "She deserves to know the truth Stefan."

"It's not for us to decide. It's Elena's."

"What are you guys talking about?" I just stared at both of them. I was getting confused.

"You're eighteen now." Katherine said and stood up. She walked closer to me and stared me right in the eye. "You're an adult Bella. You need to know the truth."

"Truth about what?"

"Katherine..." Stefan sighed. "Just let it go please..."

"No Stefan." Katherine shook her head. "It took us years before we finally gained some memory back. What happened that day in the mansion. Klaus, Elly, Alexander. Everything." Katherine looked at me.

"Bella. Elena is not your mother." She said.

"Stop it!" I said to Katherine. "You're lying! You're just a lying bitch!" I stood up and screamed at her. "And I'm Izzie not Bella! No one calls me that."

"Your mother did." Katherine said in a firm tone. "Your real mother. She called you Bella even when you were in her womb."

"Enough Katherine!" Stefan fumed and she kept quiet and looked away.

I was so upset that I left the living room and ran up to Damon's room. He wasn't around though. I lied in his bed and cried. What Katherine said just swirled in my mind. That I wasn't my mother's did it even mean? Had I been adopted? Is that why I looked so different? Why was it kept a secret then? Why didn't my Mom or Dad told me? I felt so tired and dozed to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up Damon was there sitting on the bed next to me. He gave me a sympathetic smile and I just looked at him.<p>

"Is it true?" I asked him. "That Elena is not my mother."

"I don't think I should answer that..." Damon breathed.

"Damon!" I cried. "I want to know the truth. The real truth. Is what Katherine said true..."

"Fuck..." Damon swore. "You Petrova women..." He groaned. I didn't know what he meant by that. Again I was lost and I hated that. Everyone knew something but me.

"Damon..." I stared at him. "Please...if you know something tell me. You're always truthful with me..." I gently touched his face and he just muttered something under his breath.

"Elena's going to kill me and Elijah will rip my heart out." He looked at me. "You have to talk to Katherine. She knows everything and even if you don't trust that. I think she's your only hope."

I was still doubtful of that. I didn't really trust Katherine Pierce. Mom told me that she was nothing but trouble. _Trouble in four inch heels in tight jeans_, Mom would say and shook her head. I went to Stefan's and Katherine's room later but they were gone. Damon told me that they had left for New York but Katherine left something for me. It was large wooden crate with a small note that only had my name. 'Bella'. I opened it and saw the leather bound books inside. It was piles and piles of old journals one belonging to an Eleanna Petrova.

Some of them were written in Cyrillic and obviously, I couldn't read them. A few were in French I saw the dates 1780. I found some in English. The handwriting was cursive and it looked like it was written in some old quill. I could tell by the dots of ink. I saw the date. England 1492.

"_Klaus has found the doppleganger. He was excited. He told me about it. It seems that Trevor, one of his loyal men had found her. I shudder to think what would happen if he could transform again. Oh Niklaus...how I love you but I cannot let you succeed my Love..."_

I skimmed through the pages and read another entry.

"_It's my husband's birthday today but I am not invited to the banquet that Elijah held in his honor. Klaus doesn't want me to spoil his moment. So I sat here locked and imprisoned in the dark attic of his opulent estate house. I waited and waited but he never came back. I was sad, heartbroken. It was his birthday afterall why wouldn't he spend it with me. I had a gift for him..."_

I looked down the crate and saw a silver thing at the bottom. I bend and held it in my hand. It was locket with teeny encrusted gems and then I opened it. There were two painted miniature portraits inside one of handsome golden haired young man and another of a dark haired woman with vivid blue eyes. Both of them wearing period clothes. The back of the locket was engraved and I read it. _E & K._ _Body & Soul Forever. _I read another entry.

"_Katerina has fled. I felt relieved. Trevor had given her the moonstone and she had escaped. Run Katerina! I wanted to scream at her. Run far far away. Klaus will catch you. It is getting pretty cold in England and Klaus wanted to move back to Romania. I don't know if I want to go back to the old country. But Klaus insisted and of course his word is law. He stormed into my room in anger that night. I was just standing by the window staring out, seeing the bright full moon._

_'What happened Darling?' I turned and asked Klaus softly._

_'Katerina is gone! She has turned into a vampire! I heard from Elijah that Trevor and that wench Rosemarie aided her. I want them dead!' He screamed banging his fist hard on the table that it broke._

_'Hush now Niklaus...' I said and smiled as I walked towards him. I bent and kissed his lips. 'It doesn't matter Darling you still have me...'_

_'I have waited centuries Elly. Centuries..' He said. I saw the fury in his pale blue eyes._

_'The time will come soon. You know it will.' I had told him. I embraced Klaus and he kissed me. The kiss grew passionate of course. I felt his anger turning into lust and soon into passion as his desire for me rose. He brought me to the bed and made love to me with such fervour I hoped it would never end. It had been so long. Klaus had been so focused on breaking the curse that he had neglected me, his wife, his true soulmate. But now I have him back."_

I sighed and put the journal down it didn't really make much sense to me. I looked through the wooden crate and found a much recent journal. It was dated 2012. That was the year I was born. I flipped through the pages and I read it. The date written was at least two months before my birth.

"_I stared up the ceiling and touched the bump. I felt her kick. My little Isabella, dear, precious Bella. It sounded right to call her that. That poor child, she would never understand that I wanted her dead. That I did not want her to be born at all. I don't think I'd even want to hold her in my arms. She would be to me, a child born out of rape and hatred. A collossal mistake. It wasn't fair I supposed but then life is not fair. It's good that she would learn that early on. That her crazy mother did not love or want her, that her father was a cruel monster. That love would be nothing but hurt and pain."_

What was she even saying? Did this woman really gave me up because she hated me? I couldn't read it anymore and threw the journal back into the wooden crate. I took the locket with me and I knew I had to confront my parents.

* * *

><p>I drove back home and my mother was in kitchen with a calculator and her laptop opened. I knew she was looking through the spreadsheets analyzing the family accounts and that of Smith &amp; Smith. It was her specialty afterall. Mom took night classes and got her CPA when I was six. She did all the financial planning for the family and even helped Damon file his taxes and manage his porfolio.<p>

"Is it true?" I asked her as I stormed into the kitchen.

"What is it Izzie?" My mom looked up at me.

I saw the worry in her eyes. She probably wondered what was wrong. I just wanted to run into her arms and let her hold me like she did when I was younger. If I had a nightmare or fall down and scraped my knees. Mom would be there just holding me close to her and kissing my head, telling me it would all be better. How could it be that she wasn't my real mother? It was just not possible. She raised me. She took care of me. Elena Gilbert Smith was my mother.

"That I'm not your daughter..." I finally let it out and my mother just stared at me.

"Izzie..." My mother stood up, I heard the sound of the sudden movement the chair made when she pushed it behind. It seemed deafening to me especially when the house was so quiet. The kids were away. My sisters had ballet, John had his soccer practice and the twins were asleep in their cribs.

"Is it true?" I demanded, the tears just fell, streaming down my cheeks.

"Who told you?" My mother's voice sounded so broken. _So it is true.._.My heart just fell hearing that. Broken into pieces.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter Mom...How could you keep it from me?" I asked. I was just so hurt and angry by it all.

"Izzie please...I know you're angry with me but please understand..." She started and she looked pretty upset as well.

"My real mother...she hated me didn't she?" I asked Mom. "Is that why she gave me up?"

"Izzie...No. It's complicated. But she didn't hate you, she loved you."

"How about my father Mom?" I stared at her. "Is Elijah Smith my father? Did he cheat on you with someone else and I was the baby..."

"Izzie..." My Mom called and walked towards me. She took my hand but I just pulled away from her.

"Who is he Mom? Who is my real father? Katherine says he was a monster..."

I saw the look in my mother's face as she figured it out that Katherine was the one who spilled the beans.

"I wanted to tell you when the time is right..." Mom sighed. "And it was so hard Izzie. I tried so hard but I couldn't. You mean so much to me." She smiled and gently caressed my cheek.

"You're my Baby, my sweet Izzie Bear. I came back from Gettysburg that night fifteen years ago and I was so confident I would tell you and your father. Everything. The whole truth."

"You mean Dad doesn't know?" I just stared at my mother in disbelief. She kept it from my father too. It just seemed too much.

"Elijah thinks you're his daughter and you are Izzie. He has memories of being at your birth and everything and he has been your father ever since you were a baby. It broke my heart that I had to tell him the truth. And I couldn't do it..." I saw tears coming from my mother's eyes.

"He was carrying you in his arms that night, you were sleeping when we picked you up from Bonnie's home and I saw the love in his eyes and how protective he was with you. I just couldn't tell him."

"I hope my sister will forgive me someday. I broke the promise I made to her..." My mother said and brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Your sister?" I was shocked. I didn't know that Mom had a sister. She only had Uncle Jeremy who was her brother. Her only sibling.

"Eleanna. She's my sister and your real mother. And her husband, Klaus is your father." Mom spoke and looked into my eyes. "I'm so sorry Izzie..." My mother wept and I suddenly felt bad. I just pulled her in my arms.

"I love you Mom." I told her softly. "You're still my mother. I don't care who she was."

* * *

><p>I sat on the rooftop of the house and just stared seeing the stars. The night was beautiful and I lied down and stretched my arms. There was so many of them and I hummed that tune again. I heard movement on the room and I shot up. It was Damon. I should have known. He gave me his signature naughty smirk.<p>

"Thought you'd be off running away like most angst ridden teenagers..._Boo hoo...my parents lied to me. I'm not their kid_." He said and sat down beside me frowned.

"What are you doing here?" I looked at Damon and frowned. "You're not invited in."

My father had insisted not to have any other vampires in the house. He could be pretty paranoid sometimes. So my mother never invited Damon in and that was sad because we could all go to Damon's house. He was always like the cool uncle. He'd bring the kids to the theme park or watch movies with us but he could never hang out or come in our house. Dad didn't like him much but he got along pretty well with Stefan.

"We're outside. It doesn't count..." Damon shrugged. "So glad to see that you still stayed on. Elena would have been heartbroken."

"You still care for my Mom."

"She's Elena..." Damon said easily and I saw the far away look in his eyes as he stared ahead. I sighed. Damon would always be in love with my mother. Why do I bother anyway?

"So what did you find out?" Damon looked at me and asked.

"That my real mother hated me and that she never wanted me to ever be born." I said bitterly.

"Ouch..." Damon gave a yelp and shook his head. "That's brutal man."

"I think she's just crazy. Her journals were all ramblings of a crazy person and this crazy marriage she had with some Klaus...my father..."

"You know he sounds kinda familiar..." Damon said.

"It doesn't matter anymore.." I breathed and smiled at Damon. "I'm Elena and Elijah Smith's daughter. They are my parents. They raised me. I'm not going to look for my biological parents."

"They don't sound all that stable..." Damon said. I didn't know why but I suddenly burst into tears and Damon pulled me in his chest and let me cry. "They didn't want me Damon..." I wept in his arms. "My real parents didn't want me..."

"Come on Izzie. You deserve better than that. Your parents whoever they are, are nutcases. Everyone loves you..." Damon said softly and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Do you?" I looked at him and asked.

"Of course I do Izzie..." He said and smiled at me. "You're my Izzie Bear."

"Uurgh..." I groaned and moved away. Not again. _I'm not a fucking kid Damon. Can't you see it?_ I wanted to scream

"What's wrong?" Damon asked me, I saw the concerned look in his eyes. I look at him and sighed. I had to do something, so maybe he'd get it. I leaned and kissed his lips and Damon was stunned that I did it. He just sat still and did not returned the kiss but I still pressed my lips to his,

"Izzie no..." He said and pushed me gently away.

"Why?" I asked him and looked at him. I was upset that he was rejecting me. "Because it's not right..." He sighed.

"Damon I'm not a kid." I said sharply. "I'm eighteen. I'm grown up. I'm legal now."

"Izzie.." Damon breathed. "You're Elena's daughter. It would just be too weird."

I was so incensed by it that I immediately stood up. "I hate you Damon!" I told him and glared angrily at him. "I don't want to ever see you again!" I immediately went through the window into my huge room which was the former attic. I told my Dad that I need my own personal space and he agreed.

"Come on Izzie..." He cried. "Don't be like this..." Damon knocked on the windowpane. I only drew the curtains close and went to my bed. To get rejected twice. By my own birth parents and by Damon Salvatore was just pummeling into my self esteem. _Enough damage already..._


	3. Chapter 3 Two Years

Chapter Three. Two Years...

So two years had passed since I knew the truth about my parentage. Nothing much happened since. My parents had another boy and my mother named him Ethan. Apparently after some actor she used to have a crush on. I graduated Mystic Falls High and got enrolled in college. A miracle really...actually it wasn't. Thanks to Emily and her spells. I owe her big time. Damon well, he took off along with Stefan and Katherine. I still see their updates on the various social networking sites. They were kicking up a storm in Scandinavia at the moment. Damon sent me postcards every week and emailed me regularly but I never replied to him. He even Fedex me gifts. Snowglobes of every place he had visited. He knew I had a thing for them. I was still hurt and angry that he rejected my advances. In fact I was humiliated.

Emily's pot business was doing well. She was already seventeen and grown a few inches taller. Her hair was long, straight and jet black and she cut wispy bangs as fringe. She looked hot and every guy would stare at her when she walked because Emily liked to wear short skirts and thigh high boots. Aunt Bonnie hated the new goth look that Emily had on. Emily painted her nails black and wore deep red lipstick. She had even tatooed her back and pierced her belly button

"_Talk to your daughter..."_ I heard Aunt Bonnie telling Uncle Jeremy. Everyone knew that he was an easy going Dad. He even smoked the pot that Emily had secretly stashed in the kitchen cabinet inside a pack of Oreos. Aunt Bonnie was the disciplinarian in the house.

"_She cannot be dressing like a tramp Jeremy! She doesn't listen to me! You talk some sense into her! She's your daughter!"_

Emily rolled her eyes hearing her mother's screams. We were in her room and I was trying to study for finals while she surfed the net."The woman needs to take a fucking chill pill." Emily grumbled.

"Emily..." I frowned at her.

"I mean seriously. I'm going through some adolescence bullshit here...she should be patient and understanding...instead of getting all psychotic and throwing her bitchfits every day. I'm her only child. Spare a thought for me Mum." Emily was exasperated by it all.

"You're so full of yourself..." I rolled my eyes. That was Emily. It was always about her.

"Shut up." She snapped back. "Why aren't you studying in campus anyway?" Emily asked me.

"My roommate snores like a pig. The library's packed...and I can't study at home because of all the kids..."

"Hah." Emily snickered. "So glad I'm an only child..." She sighed and stretched her arms. "Hey Izzie what do you think of this guy? Isn't he cute?" Emily showed me a webpage and there was handsome, man with deep green eyes, chiseled features and thick raven hair.

"Look at him Izzie. The man's gorgeous."

"Who is he?" I asked Emily. "Some soap actor?"

"God No!" Emily uttered. "That's Anthony Smith. CEO of LUNE..." She suddenly sighed. "He's going to be the guy to deflower me."

"Don't be crazy Em..." I told her. Emily can be so delusional sometimes. "He probably has tons of women and you're going to get him arrested. You're still a minor."

"Whatever..." Emily rolled her eyes. "I'm saving myself for him. When I'm eighteen I'm leaving this pathetic place take the three million I have saved and move to New York."

"You have three million dollars?" I just stared at my cousin in shock. Wow that was a lot of dough.

"Izzie. I supply pot to the surrounding counties and colleges. I fucking own this place..." She said proudly.

I love my cousin but Emily Gilbert can be quite a narcissitic, obnoxious dick. And I meant dick not a bitch. Emily was so agressive she should have been born a male. I guessed being an only child made her that way. Uncle Jeremy was always giving in to her demands. I only shook my head, not wanting to get into an argument with her. "Suit yourself Em..."

She looked at me and smiled. Emily just stared of the photo of the handsome Anthony Smith with his movie star chiseled features and brooding green eyes.

"There's just something about his eyes Izzie..." Emily swooned softly. "He looks so sad, so alone. It's like he has everything but nothing."

"You are wayyy too obsessed with him." I said to her.

"Guess I am..." Emily sighed, she then looked at me closely. "You haven't lost it yet." She suddenly announced.

"I haven't the time." I told her and frowned. I hated that Emily would know things like that. It's the witch blood in her. She just knows things.

"Oh my God..." Emily gasped and started laughing. "You silly fool...you're still saving yourself for Damon Salvatore."

"Oh...shut up Em." I told her and threw the cushion at her. She was seriously annoying me. And so what if I was saving myself for Damon. I was still in love with him.

* * *

><p>I went up to my room when I got back home. Everyone else was asleep. There was another parcel left for me on my desk. I opened it up and saw the snowglobe that was in the box. I shook it and when the confetti settled I saw the Salvatore boarding house that was inside. I smiled to myself as I read the note. <em>'Hey Izzie Bear...I'm home and I miss you, Your Demon.'<em>

I laughed softly. He still remembered that Valentine card I had given him all those years ago. I sighed as I fell on my bed and closed my eyes clutching the snowglobe and note close to me. I started to hum that tune again. It was so haunting and calming and then I fell to sleep, dreaming strange dreams. I didn't know where I was but I was somewhere far away.

_It was a grassy field somewhere and I saw a river running through. It was breezy and the sun was up. I saw an apple tree and its bright red fruits. It was a beautiful day. Then I saw them, the same couple in the locket, dressed in old period clothes. He was wearing a blue velvet shirt and leather breeches and she had on a long green gown. He looked handsome like an Adonis with his curly blonde hair combed back and his pale blue eyes. He __was tall and lean and she was beautiful. Her dark brown hair that flowed in waves and her vivid deep blue eyes that looked so much like mine. They were just there walking by the river bank, laughing and talking to each other. He held her hand tight and I just watched the couple. I knew who they were. They were my birth parents. Niklaus and Eleanna. Or just Klaus and Elly._

_I watched, seeing her giggling and he lifted her in his arms and kissed her lips soundly. They looked happy, contented, crazily in love. I wondered what they were doing in my dream. He put her down and kissed her again, more deeply and passionately than the kiss before. Boy...they sure like to kiss alot._

"_Bella?" I heard her calling my name and I just stared at her._

"_Is that really you?" My mother, no I shouldn't call her that. Eleanna or Elly called me. She smiled and rushed to me._

"_What am I doing here?" I wondered and asked her. "Where is this place?"_

"_The Underworld or hell," Elly shrugged. I was surprised hearing that and saddened actually. So they didn't really abandon me. They died. She turned around and looked at her husband. "Klaus...come here. It's our daughter. It's Bella."_

"_I'm called Izzie...actually." I sighed. Klaus moved towards me and looked at me curiously. _

_"You're all grown up now." He commented and smiled. I saw the dimples at the sides of his mouth. Same ones that I had._

"_Yah well thanks for noticing..." I said and gave an insincere smile. Klaus chuckled and Elly took my hand. "Oh...you look so pretty..." She sighed and I saw the tears in her eyes. "Doesn't she Niklaus?" She said to him smiled. "She looks so much like you..."_

"_She's beautiful like her mother..." Klaus said and pulled Elly to him. He bent and kissed her head, holding her close to him. I saw the way he was holding her, so afraid that she would just be taken away from him._

"_So you guys died?" I asked my birth parents._

"_It's complicated..." Elly sighed. "But we're stuck here." _

"_Is that why you left me..." I looked at her._

"_Oh Bella...we didn't leave you." Elly said and pulled me in. "We love you so much but they took you away from us."_

"_Your sister?" I was shocked hearing that. Did my mother took me away from my birth parents?_

"_No Sweetheart," Klaus said. "The Watchers. They tore our family apart." I heard the vehemence and anger in his tone._

"_Who are they?" I asked them. "I want to know."_

"_They're very powerful people Bella..." Elly said. She smiled at me and stroked my cheek gently. "I'm just glad that you and your brother are safe."_

"_Brother?"_

"_Alexander Bella...he's our son and your brother." Elly said. I was surprised. So Alexander really is my brother and not my cousin that my Dad had adopted._

_I looked at Elly closely. "Did you really not want me when you were pregnant?" I asked her._

"_It was not you that I was angry with. It was your father..." Elly said. She then frowned at Klaus. He only rolled his eyes._

"_So you did rape her?" I stared at him in shock. "I was a child born out of rape..."_

"_Bella it's alright. I have forgiven your father..." Elly said and hugged me. "I love him and I love you. Don't ever forget that..." Elly pulled away and I just stared angrily at Klaus who was standing still. His pale blue eyes just watching me. So It was true. He was a _Monster_ and I was the Monster's Daughter._

* * *

><p>Finals came and went. I was hanging out with Emily at The Grill. We were shooting some pool and I was still in a sour mood. Dreaming about meeting my parents in the Underworld and finding out that my real father was a real Monster who had raped my mother and conceived me. Klaus who turned out to be Dad's half brother. <em>Hah...<em>I did as much research as I could on the guy. He was a legend. An Original vampire who was also half werewolf. _God..._I thought. I had some serious supernatural blood running through my veins.

Klaus killed and slaughtered thousands in his hey days. He made Attila the Hun look like the Easter Bunny. And Elly she wasn't all that innocent either. They called her the Monster's Bride and she was as power hungry as he was. She killed his father, the infamous Lord Lucas. She poisoned his mind so that he would hunt down his own brothers and sisters. The Originals who were siblings of my Dad, Elijah, just so that Klaus could be the last one standing. It was all just too much. My birth parents were crazy, blood thirsty, murderous megalomaniacs. Maybe they really deserved to be stuck in hell. I shook my head and shoot the cue hard that the billard balls bounced off the table.

"Whoah! Somebody's pissed."

I turned and frowned seeing Damon Salvatore walking towards me. He gave Emily a wink and she just rolled her eyes. The Bennet witches hated Damon. I really didn't know why. They were just mortal enemies.

"No kiss Hello?" Damon said and gave a charming smile. I hadn't seen him in two years.

"I tried that...but you pushed me away...Remember?" I said and sneered at him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Didn't you get my note and gift?" Damon asked. "I miss my Izzie Bear." He smiled.

"I'm not your Izzie Bear Damon. Not anymore." I said and glared at him. He could be so cocky sometimes. I felt like slapping his face. No maybe pouring vervain over his perfect hair. Emily's phone buzzed and she looked at me.

"Iz I gotta go. Meet a regular customer..." She said and took her large bag, one I knew that was filled with weed. Emily kissed my cheek and frowned at Damon. "You seriously need a tan Salvatore..." She said cattily.

"Just go and sell your weed Nancy. Don't let the DEA catch your ass..." Damon said snarkily. He had been calling Emily, 'Nancy Botwin' for years. Emily hated that but she just couldn't be bothered with him sometimes.

"Ciao..." Emily waved and headed out. Damon shook his head. "That witch is bad news..." He commented and look at me. "And a bad influence. You shouldn't hang out with her."

"She's my cousin..." I told Damon and sighed tiredly. I put the cues away and placed the balls back into the triangle. I took my satchel and headed out as well.

"Wait Izzie...where are you going?" Damon asked and held my arm. "I'm leaving...I need to go home and babysit..." I told him hurriedly.

"Come on..." Damon said and gave me a pleading look. "Are you still angry with me?" He asked.

"Gee what do you think?" I growled. "I kissed you and you rejected the kiss. You rejected me."

"I didn't reject you Izzie..." Damon sighed. "It was just awkward and too sudden." He said and suddenly I felt bad. He looked so forlorn. "And why didn't you reply my emails and take my calls?"

"I don't know..." I said sadly.

"I really missed you, you know," Damon said and gave me a smile. He gently caressed the side of my face and I looked down for a while. Damon pulled me in for a hug and I sighed as I rested my head against his chest. It had been so long. Two years without him in my life and I did miss him terribly.

"We need to talk..." Damon murmured in my hair and I only smiled as he held me close.


	4. Chapter 4 Damon

Chapter Four. Damon.

There we were, sitting in the gazebo right in the middle of the town square. Damon smiled at me and I wondered what it was he wanted to say. He breathed deeply and started.

"Look...when I was human many many many years ago..." His eyes shone as he became expressive. I only listened. "I fell in love..."

"I know Damon." I frowned. "You fell in love with Katherine who turned out to be a manipulative bitch playing both you and your brother out. You were obsessed with her for over a hundred and fifty years only to discover that the feeling wasn't mutual..." I looked at Damon who wasn't pleased that I interrupted.

"You told me before remember?" I told him. "You said that love would only hurt."

"Yeah..." He shrugged. Damon looked pensive and then he sighed. "But I met your Mom and she looked so much like Katherine but so different. She was kind, brave, loyal..."

I smiled as well thinking of Mom, how she was everything I wanted to be. Dad used to say that Mom was the bravest woman he had ever known and she truly was. She had risked a lot of things in life and she saved my father from an eternity of sleep, pulling out that silver dagger from his heart.

"And I fell in love with her." Damon told me.

I only nodded. There was no jealousy at all. I completely understood. It was hard for any guy not to fall in love with my mother. She was just Mom. She had that gentle, calm grace about her. The silent strength. You would never think that if you just saw her. She just looked like any young woman.

"But of course..." Damon rolled his eyes. "She was still stuck with Stefan, and I knew she just deserved someone much better than I could ever be."

"Damon..." I said and shook my head. "That is such bullshit." It was cute that he had such low self esteem when it came to love.

"Yeah...I thought so too..." He grinned. "But hey, I'm a romantic at heart, so that was what I told her. I told her that I loved her but she deserved my brother..." Damon sighed again. I saw that nostalgic look in his eyes and I held his hand. He squeezed it.

"So anyway...Stefan turned out to be a real jerk. I love my brother...but he is what he is or maybe it was consuming all that human blood...they broke up and I thought that maybe it was my moment but Elena being Elena, always getting into all sorts of trouble decided to go on this kamikaze mission to save an Original vampire..."

"My Dad..." I smiled brightly.

"Yes...the one with the nice hair...Turns out they were married in a past life and that they belonged together. Blah blah blah," Damon rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I mean seriously. I keep falling for the wrong woman Izzie. I'm like cursed or something always wanting what I could never have." He said and looked at me. I saw the tenderness in his blue eyes.

"Izzie. I'm fucked up..." Damon said and looked at me.

"Damon..." I called his name and gave soft wince. I went up to him and touched his cheek, smiling at him. I bent and kissed his lips softly and I felt him kissing me back. "I love you Damon, even if you're this fucked up." I said to him.

He wanted to say something but I just put my finger on his lips. "No...don't say anything. It's okay...really. Maybe you need time or maybe you don't feel the same way or maybe you really think of me like your little niece...I'm your Izzie Bear. I'll always be your Izzie Bear."

I then moved away from him but he held my arm and pulled me back and I saw his eyes just piercing mine. "I swear if you break my heart Izzie Smith...I will stake myself in the sun."

He moved down and captured my lips and I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and we had our first real kiss in the gazebo in the town's square. It was romantic I supposed. It was spring time and the cherry blossom trees sprouted pink flowers and I swore the birds were chirping happily at the fountain near by. Kissing Damon was much more that I had expected. He was gentle and tender with me and I loved the way he held me in his arms, like he wouldn't let go and I didn't want him to let go but of course, being the cursed couple that we were, someone just had to interrupt our kiss.

* * *

><p>"Isabella."<p>

I stepped back immediately hearing my father's calm voice. I turned and looked at him. Dad didn't looked too pleased. His brown eyes narrowed at Damon. He was dressed in his suit carrying some coffee cups in a tray from the Grill.

"Dad..." I said softly.

"It's time to go home..." Dad said. Damon kept quiet, it truly was an awkward moment I guessed. An Original vampire witnessing his daughter kissing another vampire and one he didn't really like. I bit my bottom lip and looked at Damon but he gave a small nod and a reassuring smile. I still went to kiss him goodbye. Dad cleared his throat seeing that.

"I'll call you okay..." I told him.

I walked next to my father and he went to his BMW, the latest 7 series. It was his favorite car and despite the times, he would always stick to it, of course upgrading to newer version. Dad was Old School that way.

"Dad, I drove here. I can drive the SUV back." I told Dad.

"It's not necessary Izzie. Hop in the car. I'll get someone to fetch yours." He spoke in the calm voice that really left no room for argument. So I sat at the passenger seat while Dad drove, he had classical music on and I just watched him. His hair was really that nice. It never seem to fall out of place. Maybe it was the Redken shampoo he uses or just one of an Original's power to have nice hair. Klaus had nice hair too when I saw him in my dream.

"Your sister wants a clown for her party and a magician too..."Dad spoke. He was trying to make conversations, discussing Anna's upcoming birthday party. "And that big castle thing children like to jump...what was it called?" He asked me.

"The bouncing castle..." I said with a smile.

"Ah...that bouncing castle..." Dad shook his head. "I never understood why children like that so much. They'll eat their fill of cake and ice cream and jump all over just to regurgitate it all out..."

I laughed hearing that. My father looked at me and smiled. "I remember your first birthday, your mother was so anxious. She baked all the cupcakes herself. A hundred of them and I had to help with the frosting. Imagine me in my suit putting frostings on cupcakes?"

"Why did you anyway?" I asked him. "Dad. You could have just bought them from a store."

"Elena said it wouldn't be the same. That the cupcakes won't have love in them..." He sighed. My father then looked at me closely. "You're my eldest Isabella and that I love you very much."

"I know Dad...I love you too." I sighed.

"I would do anything to protect you, you know that? Anything." He said. I didn't know why but I just didn't like the sound of it.

"Dad I love him..." I finally said. I need my father to understand.

"You are too young Izzie." He said and turned into the driveway of our house. "Everything is so new and confusing when you're young." he told me.

"Mom was younger than me when you guys got married." I said defensively and looked at my father. "How is that any different?"

"Oh Izzie. I don't want to get into an argument with you. We will talk about this with your mother." My father said. He handed me the tray of coffee and got out of the car. Dad went to the boot and took out several bags and packages.

"Daddy!" I heard the kids running out.

Anna and the twins were just so happy that he came home, rushing to hug him. I smiled seeing that. I would greet him that way too when I was little. Just running down the stairs to the front porch and straight into his arms, sometimes slobbering saliva on his perfectly pressed Saville Row suits. Dad didn't mind of course. He'd carry me in his arms and kissed my head and then he'd kiss Mom.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my father's study later and Mom was there as well. She just looked at me, almost shell shocked. She had learned that I had kissed Damon so publicly in the gazebo and I finally told her that I was in love with him.<p>

"I don't understand Izzie..." Mom sounded like she was stammering. "How did this happen?"

"Mom..." I sighed. "I love him. I love Damon. I've always been in love with him."

"Oh God..." Mom groaned and covered her face with both hands. She then looked at my father who held her hand and gave a calm smile. "It's okay..." He said softly.

"Is this some form of belated rebellion?" Mom blurted out.

"What?" I was confused and surprised by that.

"You've always been such a good girl Izzie..." My mother sounded so upset. "Are you doing this because you're angry with me?"

"Mom..No!" I cried. "This is ridiculous. I'm twenty. Seriously I could drink in like eight months and it would be legal." I stared at both my parents.

"What is the big deal?" I asked them. "It's not as if he got me pregnant."

"Oh God..." Mom gasped and covered her mouth. Dad just pulled her in his arms and tried to calm her down.

"Did you sleep with him Izzie?" Mom asked. That really ticked me off. I frowned and folded my arms. "You have no right to ask me that!" I shot at her.

"Izzie. I'm your mother." Mom said and looked at me. "I know you think you love him and everything but really you're just twenty. Love is more than some passionate whirlwinded romance that's exciting at first and leaves you all burnt out and hurt in the end."

I looked at her and I saw her holding my father's hand and squeezing it. "You need someone who will be there for you always. Someone calm, strong, steady as a rock." I heard her sigh again. "I just don't think Damon is the one for you."

"That is so not true!" I cried back. "Damon has always been there for me. He's my closest friend."

"He is not good for you." My father finally spoke and I saw his dark eyes piercing mine. My mother nodded in agreement.

"Mom. He's one of your oldest friend." I was angry that she would just agree with Dad and not even defend her friend. One who would have done anything for her.

"That's why I know him a lot more than you Izzie. I know him better. Damon is rash. He's impulsive he doesn't think. He gets into alot of trouble and sometimes other people pay for it and I don't ever want it to be you."

"Your mother is right Isabella," Dad spoke. "Damon Salvatore is not someone I want my daughter to be with. He will not make you happy. You'll only be miserable if you choose to be with him. Mark my words."

"You know what. I really don't care..." I told my parents huffily. "You have no right to tell me who I can love."

"We know you might say something like that." My mother sighed. She then looked at my father.

"So your father and I had agreed and this is the best solution. We will cut you off Izzie if you choose to pursue this. You won't get your tuition paid for, or any of your allowances. Your credit cards will be cancelled. You will have to live here since you can't afford a dorm room. You might even need to get a job."

"This is ridiculous!" I cried out. "You can't do that!"

"Yes we can. We're your parents, we know better." My mother said firmly.

"Mom you're being self righteous and hypocritical! You were in love once with Stefan when you were a teenager." I couldn't believe that my parents would resort to this. Forbidding me to be with Damon. What the hell is wrong with them?

"That's why I don't want you to go through what I did. I don't want you to be hurt. You'll understand it one day when you become a parent and have your own child Izzie. You'll know that you'll do anything to protect him or her." Mom looked at me and said. I saw the fear in my mother's eyes. She was afraid of losing me.

* * *

><p>I didn't stay at my house of course. I packed my things and went straight to the Salvatore boarding house, which ironically was my mother's since the brothers had it deeded in her name. I knocked on the door with two huge duffel bags on the ground. Damon opened it. He had a glass of whiskey in his hand. He stared at me and looked down seeing the bags and looked solemn. I burst into tears and he just pulled me into his arms.<p>

I lied on his chest and just breathed in that scent of him while we lied on his bed that night. He smelled so nice and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"So how does it feel to finally be a rebel?" Damon murmured in my hair.

"My parents cut me off..." I sighed. "They are not going to pay for college."

"Ouch. Who would have thought that Elena would turn out to be such a cold bitch..."

I frowned and hit Damon hard on his shoulder. "Don't say that about my Mom."

Damon shook his head. "This is what marrying an Original does...it just sticks something up your ass"

"I need to get a job..." I yawned.

"Don't worry about college..." Damon said and looked at me. He smiled and kissed my lips softly. "I have it covered. I got all this money lying around anyway. Might as well put it to some use, ergo...financing my girlfriends' education."

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" I asked and gave a cheeky smile.

"Do you wanna be?" He asked me, his blue eyes sparkeled

"Of course..." I giggled. "Ever since I was six..." I sat up and pulled him in for a kiss and Damon kissed me back. It grew deep and I knew I wanted more and I pulled his shirt up.

"Izzie..." Damon called me and stared right into my eyes. He looked so unsure and hesitant.

"I waited for you Damon and it feels like forever..." I said and pulled off my top too.

I didn't really care. I just wanted to be with him. The man that I had always been in love with and maybe I always will. It was perfect it really was, well except for the pain. But being with Damon, finally giving myself to him as we made love. It was indescribable. It made sense why people would do so much for love. Go through all the pain and tears and heartache. Maybe I even began to understand what Elly was rambling about in her journals. About love, how exquisite and sweet and tender it was and also how agonizing and painful it could be.

I lied in Damon arms that night and watched him sleep. He looked so perfect with his dark eyebrows and thick lashes and his smooth lips. I smiled to myself and kissed his forehead and I hummed myself to sleep. That haunting tune that never left me. I snuggled close in his arms and Damon pulled me closer, even in sleep he wouldn't let go. I dreamed of my birth parents again, walking in that grassy field in the Underworld hand in hand. They were smiling at me. _Bella..._ They would call me. _No it's Izzie. I'm called Izzie._


	5. Chapter 5 Origins

_Note: I know that everyone wants the Crossover but I thought we'd take a pause and go back, way back to the beginning of The Originals seen through Elijah's eyes when they were young and still humans. I wanted to explore human elements here and the background story of Klaus & Elijah. There are themes of family and domestic abuse, so be warned. I hope this works. About two chapters in the past before the Crossover. Love to hear from you guys. Please review._

Chapter Five. _Origins_

_Izzie_

I had always thought that my relationship with Damon would be dramatic and passionate. The stuff of romantic novels. But of course, in reality. we got along pretty well. He was sweet, supportive and romantic. He'd get me flowers everyday and let me just snuggle in his arms after a long day of classes. We'd watch old movies especially since Damon loved black and white films. And we'd go on dates and during one of movie nights out we ran into my parents at the local theatre. My mother just stood there staring at me. I hadn't seen her in a while. Things at home were still a little shaky. I was still angry with my parents for making me choose and for essentially kicking me out.

"Izzie..." My mother called me.

She walked up to me and stared. I looked at her back. I remembered when I was young how I was always running to her. There was always something I needed from Mom. Whether it was milk or cookies or just a hug or tell her things that fascinated me. I loved the way she smelled, like flowers and cookie dough. Now it felt strange, I wanted to hug my mother but I couldn't. Instead my Mom pulled me in and embraced me. I almost felt like crying when Mom hugged me but didn't.

"How are you?" Mom asked me. She looked so concerned. I could hear the worry in her voice.

"I'm doing fine. I'm okay Mom. Damon's helping to pay for college and I got a job at Emily's magic shop..."

That was sort of true. My cousin had decided to be a self made entrepreneur and opened a curio shop selling herbs, crystals, tarot cards right smack in the town's square. Emily named it the _The Black Cat Magick Shoppe_. She had brown paperbags printed with a black cat wearing a witch's hat sitting on a broom. I thought it was cute. Damon said that Emily needed to be more original in her marketing skills, but he digressed. But it wasn't just selling metaphysical paraphernalia. Emily's magic curio shop was a front where she would deal and distribute pot in the back office.

"Oh..." Mom uttered, surprised.

I never had a job before. My parents had given me everything I needed, wanted and more. She then turned and looked at my Dad. He just stood there several feet away. He didn't even smile at me. My Dad looked at Mom and I saw him shaking his head. He didn't want to talk to me and I was sad that he felt that way. Mom looked at me and gave a sympathetic smile.

"He just needs time," Mom sighed. She squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek. "Call me if you need anything Izzie."

I stood there and watched as Mom walked to where Dad was. He pulled her in his arms and kissed her forehead. Dad was whispering in her ear, probably telling Mom that it was the right thing to do. To cut your own daughter off and have an estranged relationship was a much better option than to see her happy, even if it was with someone you don't approve. I wondered if my parents could ever accept that. That it was my choice. I was in love with Damon, and he was in love with me, and maybe it wasn't conventional or perfect but which relationship is?

"Hey..."

I turned and smiled seeing Damon carrying a large tub of caramel popcorn with him and a large Coke.

"Thought I saw Elena..." Damon quipped and passed me the tub of caramel corn. I grabbed a handful and started munching as we walked.

"Yup." I nodded. "My Mom's here..."

"With your _Original_ Dad..I suppose..." Damon said and looked at me. I nodded as well. "I think they're having a date night."

"Movie night with the Burbs..." Damon commented with a chuckle. We went into the dark theatre and found our seats. Damon pulled me in his arms and I smiled at him. He smiled and kissed my lips. I could see my parents sitting at the other side.

"We're gonna be alright Izzie..." Damon whispered, I gave a small nod and rested my head against his chest. I sure hope that Damon was right.

* * *

><p>I came home from school early one afternoon and I was surprised to see my father waiting for me in the living room of the Salvatore boarding house. I just stood there and looked at him. Dad was dressed in a dark blue suit with a light blue shirt underneath, no tie though. He looked smart and handsome and his hair, he had worn it that way for decades. It was no wonder, Mom had fallen in love with him, even with both Salvatore brothers vying for her heart.<p>

"Dad..." I called him. He looked at me, rather solemnly which made me wondered if something was wrong.

"Your mother told me everything," Dad spoke and I looked at him closely.

"You don't seem surprised." I said. Dad gave a small shrug. I finally understood. My father had known all along. "So you knew...you knew I wasn't your daughter?"

"You looked so much like my brother, like Klaus." Dad breathed. "I knew something was up. Your mother was keeping something from me, but I knew Elena would never be unfaithful. It was something more, something much deeper."

He sighed and sat down on the leather sofa. Dad patted the space next to him, and I walked down and sat down as well. He took my hand and held it.

"I want you to know that I love you very much Izzie. I love your mother very much too...what I did..." He paused. "It was to protect the both of you."

I stared at my father, wondering what he meant. "What are you saying Dad? What did you do?"

"I was the one who had Klaus dragged down to hell Izzie. It was me." Dad told me and that to me was one of the biggest revelations, since finding out who my birth parents were.

My Dad was the one that had Klaus dragged down the hell. His own brother. _Whoah..._ So much for thinking that I had a close knit large family. I was soon about to discover what a dysfunctional family really is. There were plenty of skeletons that had been buried for centuries. The Originals, their family saga and their mountain of secrets. My father had kept them close to his heart for a thousand years.

"I think you need to know everything. You're old enough. There are so many things about me, my family, The Originals and Klaus that you need to know Izzie..."

"I read Elly's journals..." I informed my father. "So I kinda know some details already." Dad gave a smile. "You have her eyes..." He said.

"Was she really crazy Dad?"

"She had been with Klaus for so long, it was hard for anyone to be sane Izzie. You don't know Klaus." Dad spoke and I heard his soft sigh.

"Is that why you didn't want me to be with Damon? You think he's like Klaus."

"I didn't want you to suffer like Elly did Sweetheart," Dad said. "I want you to be with someone stable...someone who can take care of you, who'll make you happy. Someone who would never hurt you."

"Damon is not Klaus Dad and I'm not Elly." I said and squeezed my father's hand. "We love each Dad and Damon would never hurt me."

I needed to reassure him that I would be alright. That I'm a big girl now but I would always be his little girl and that he would always be my Dad. My father gave a nod and I hugged him. It felt good to be in Dad's arms again.

"Tell me Dad. Tell me everything..." I told him when I pulled away. I looked in my father's soulful brown eyes. The same ones that had seen so much and kept so many secrets beneath them.

"I have to start from the beginning Izzie and that was such a long time ago," My father said and gave a sad smile as he started recalling what had happened a thousand five hundred or so years ago.

* * *

><p><em>A story within a story.<em>

_Elijah's Story._

I was born in Eastern Europe in 590 AD, named after the prophet Elijah by my father. It was the dark ages then, and we lived under the Eastern Roman Empire, otherwise know as the Byzantine Empire. My father was a powerful nobleman. He was rather arrogant, a big man at over 6 feet tall and muscular, with dark hair and dark eyes. He always kept a neatly trimmed beard. He was a warrior and my mother was just a peasant's daughter from Northern Bulgaria. She was very beautiful with deep titian hair and green eyes. Her father was an impoverished farmer who owed the landlord money. He had no other choice that he had to sell his own daughter to the nobleman to pay off his debts.

So that was how Isabella Petrova wedded the powerful Lord Lucas Justinian Aurelius. My father had always boasted of his ancestry. Proud to be descended from the Roman Caesars. That his family were Roman nobles who had lived in Jerusalem, where he was born and later Constantinople. They had considered themselves a sophisticated, civilized lot, nothing like the _wretched__ barbaric_ Slavs they had conquered.

My mother had me at fifteen and she would later have six more children. I was her favourite though. She would always say that that I was her little warrior. When I was three years old, my mother ran away. I did not know it then but she was very unhappy. My father was a violent man and he would take it out on her. I guessed she was so miserable that she took the risk and tried to flee him, leaving her only child behind. She did not make it far though. My father managed to track her down and captured her. Niklaus was born five months after her return. My father named him after an uncle of his. He looked nothing like my father. He was golden haired and had blue eyes, so pale and icy looking. I loved my brother ever since I had tiptoed to look at the chubby baby lying in the crib that very first time. Niklaus meant the world to me, a four year old boy hungering for a companion. I finally had a playmate, a brother and a friend. I wasn't the lonely only child anymore.

Niklaus had always been rather stubborn even as a child. He was always playful and never one to listen, always stirring trouble. His nursemaids would chase after him all the time and he liked to play tricks on them. He hated to be tutored and could never sit still during lessons. You could say that Niklaus was an extremely hyperactive boy. But he was also very intelligent. He learned Latin and Greek quickly and his Arithmetic was good. Niklaus also had a rather temperamental streak. My father had said that Niklaus was like a wolf, wild, fierce and he could never be tamed. Father had early on recognized Niklaus' talents and groomed him to be a warrior. He would be the family's soldier, killing and massacring many to keep The Originals safe in the years to come after we had turned.

Being the first born, I was relegated to be father's heir. I never wanted that. I would have been much happier being left to my own devices. I wanted to be a scholar or even a philosopher. To read all I could and share the knowledge with others. Father had scorned at my dreams. It was not befitting that the eldest son of Lord Lucas would rather be a Scribe. I was supposed to lead when I had never sought power or prestige. I would have gladly given that up to Niklaus. I had always been satisfied to be the one working behind the scenes, never wanting to seek attention or glory.

We were very close, Niklaus and I, almost inseparable. I remembered being twelve and Niklaus was only eight then. We heard soft cries in the night and then our father's angry bellows. My mother had just given birth to Roxana. Adrienne was five and Darius was only three. They slept with their nursemaids further down the hall.

"Elijah..." Niklaus had called me.

I opened my eyes and stared up at the huge ceiling of the large poster bed. I heard knocks on my door and I immediately got up. I was annoyed. It was late and I had to memorize several scriptures for the test with my tutor the next day.

"What is it?" I asked my brother, hissing at him.

"Open the door Brother..." Niklaus called and knocked again.

"It's late Niklaus go back to sleep." I groaned.

"It's happening again Elijah. Mother's crying..." Niklaus spoke.

My heart fell, hearing that. My mother's wretched condition, being my father's wife was an open secret nobody talked about. Everyone in the castle knew how she was mistreated. They saw the bruises and the marks on her pale skin. No one did anything or say anything. Everyone was afraid. My father was a cruel man and no one dared to stand up to him. Well almost no one. I sighed and walked across the dark room. I opened the door and Niklaus immediately hugged me. He was still a boy and I was nearing my teens. He would soon tower above me in the years to come but at that moment, I was his big brother.

"We have to save her Elijah. We can stop Father from beating her." Niklaus spoke. He sounded so sure even at that age, he had wanted to be the hero.

"We can't Niklaus. Father is bigger, older and stronger than us."

He wouldn't listen of course. Niklaus took my hand and pulled me with him. We walked down the hallways and stood outside our mother's chamber. Niklaus bent and looked through the keyhole and then I did. I saw my father screaming at my mother. She was on the floor crying badly.

"_You whore!"_Father hollered._ "You are nothing but a whore! An ungrateful whore!"_

I stared in shock as Father strode to where mother was. He yanked her up by her long red hair and mother screamed in pain. I had never seen it before and for a while I was afraid.

"_I could have not married you! I could have made you into a servant when I bought you from your father, or worse my own personal harlot. You and your dirty peasant blood! But I took you in and made you my wife. I gave you my name, my seed and a son...and what thanks do I get for that? What gratitude? You ran away with that lover of yours!"_

"What is he saying Elijah?" Niklaus whispered to me. "Why is Father calling her a whore? What does it mean?"

"_You think I don't know of the bastard seed you carried and brought home!"_ Father sneered. Mother only cried horribly.

"_Please just kill me Milord! I beg you to end this! I don't want to live anymore! Please!"_

Father only gave an evil laugh. I saw the gleam in his eyes. _"And show you mercy Wife?"_

He shook his head. _"No Woman...No...I will make you suffer Isabella. You will suffer like no woman ever has before. I will force you every single night and get you with child every chance I get. I will not be gentle with you. And once you are no longer able to...then maybe I'd consider killing you after torturing you slowly and painfully..."_

I watched in horror as my father pushed my mother down and started slapping her. He then took out his belt and began giving her a thrashing. Mother cried in pain and screamed each time she was whipped and belted. I was surprised when the door was pushed open. Niklaus had burst into the room running. I wasn't able to stop him.

"No! Stop it!"Niklaus screamed at Father who turned and stared at him, shocked he had come bursting into the bedchamber, hollering. "Stop hurting her!"

"Oh you wretched bastard!" Father yelled. He took his belt, ready to strike Niklaus instead.

"No Milord! Don't touch him! Hit me instead!" Mother screamed. I knew I had to do something and I ran in. I stepped in front of Niklaus and shielded him away.

"No Father!" I spoke sharply and stared in Father's eyes. Father looked at me, shocked I had intervened and dropped his belt.

"What are you doing here Elijah?" Father asked me in a gruff tone. I was terrified. Father looked so furious and enraged. I was afraid that he would strike me but I showed a brave front.

"You will not hurt Niklaus Father. If he does anything to displease you, hit me instead."

"You think you're a man now...trying to protect your little brother are you? Think that you can stand up to me? Think you can use that disrespectful tone with me, do you?" My father spoke angrily, it sounded like he was taunting me. He gave me a sneer. He turned and looked at my mother who was still on the ground, her face red and tear streaked. I saw Father's palm prints on her face.

"You are lucky Isabella. You have your sons to protect you this time..." He said in a cold tone. "You might not be so lucky the next time Wife..."

Father threw the belt and stormed out of the chamber. My brother stared at me and I looked back. I saw it in his pale blue eyes. He was grateful. I had come to protect him. I always would. I would have done anything for Niklaus. Even then, I loved him so. Niklaus turned and rushed to my mother who hugged him tightly against her. My mother was crying again and I walked to her.

"Mother..." I called her.

"Oh Elijah..." She cried as she held Niklaus in her arms. "Why did you let your brother come in? Didn't I tell you to keep him away? Your father could have hurt Nikki. He's still a small boy Elijah..."

"I'm not small Mother...Not anymore." Niklaus spoke out. Mother looked at him and smiled caressing Niklaus' pink cheeks. "No you're not small anymore Sweetheart." She said and hugged him. "But you're still my little wolf...Nikki."

"I'm sorry Mother..." I told her in an apologetic tone and my eyes were downcast. Mother sighed and took my arm.

"You have to protect him Elijah. Promise me...no matter what happens, you have to protect your brother...He has no one else Elijah."

I looked at my mother and saw the sadness in her green eyes. I gave a nod and squeezed her hand, reassuring her. "I promise Mother. I'd always protect him."

She smiled gently at me and pulled me close. I hugged my mother too. "You're my warrior Elijah...Never forget that." She told me and kissed my head.

Mother started singing that old Slavic lullaby and I watched as Niklaus yawned and soon closed his eyes. Mother would always sing that song to lull us to sleep. After Niklaus had fallen asleep, I carried him back to his room. I promised my mother that I would protect Niklaus no matter what happens and I had to keep my word. That was what Mother had said, that my word was my honor.

* * *

><p>My mother died after my sister Amelia was born, the last and the youngest of us. The nurses said that she had been bleeding badly since the birth. But there were whispers among the servants that she had poisoned herself after Amelia had come out from her womb. Mother couldn't bear to live anymore, she would rather take her own life. She hanged on long enough so that I would be older and therefore bigger that I could protect Niklaus.<p>

I was only fifteen and it was one of the saddest days of my life. But Niklaus took it the worst. He was so close to Mother. Her death left a hole in his heart that would take a long time to heal and maybe it never did. I remembered he would just stand by her grave after she had been buried. Just staring at it when everyone left. He was only eleven years old but Niklaus stopped being a child that day. He had decided to stop his playful childish ways and put away his toys. He became more serious and broody.

"Is Mamma in heaven?" Roxana asked me. I smiled at my little sister and carried her in my arms.

"She's with the angels now..."

"Can we go see her?" She asked me again. I kissed Roxana's chubby cheeks. "No Roxy. No now. Maybe when we're older."

"I think we should go Elijah..." Adrienne said. She looked up at the sky. "It's going to rain."

I nodded and took Darius' hand as I carried Roxana. Adrienne had little Anthony in her arms. He was only eighteen months old. He never remembered much of my mother, being a toddler when she died. I turned to look at Niklaus who was still standing by the grave.

"We have to go Niklaus...It's going to rain soon. I don't want the children to catch a cold."

"Go then..." He said sombrely. Niklaus didn't even turn to look at me. "I want to stay here for a while."

"Why is Nikki so sad?" Roxana asked me.

I sighed, not knowing what to tell my three year old sister and only held her close. I had always loved my younger siblings as if they were my own children. Family was everything to me, even then. I had promised my mother that I would take care and protect my siblings, especially Niklaus.

I walked up the hill with younger siblings in tow. By the time I reached the top of the hill it had gotten dark. I couldn't see Niklaus anymore. All I saw was a young silver wolf cub by the fresh grave of my mother's. I wondered where my little brother went. I went to bed that night hearing the sad howls of the cub, crying to the moon, as if looking for its mother. It was years later that I would discover Niklaus' secret and that he was the wolf.

* * *

><p>My father was an avid hunter. He loved to hunt for game and sport and he had encouraged his sons to follow suit. I was twenty that year. Father wanted me, Darius who was only eleven and Niklaus who had just turned sixteen to join him for a hunt. Anthony was only seven and he could not come with us.<p>

"What are we hunting today Father?" Darius had asked. My father adored Darius who looked so much like him than any of us. Father named him after the great king of Persia.

"Boars, deer, bears...and maybe wolves..." Father said with a laugh. I looked at Niklaus and saw him swallowed a small gulp.

"I didn't know there are wolves in our woods Father," Niklaus spoke after clearing his throat.

"The villagers said they saw a few...Wretched beings these wolves...Killed the cattle and livestock." Father cussed. "The only good wolf is a dead wolf."

The hunt started quite well, we caught a few foxes, a beautiful Stag and some small boars. We had lunch by the river and Father starting telling us of life in the old city of Jerusalem, where he had been born. He spoke Aramaic which was his mother's native tongue, Greek and Roman Latin. He only learned the Slavic languages when his family moved to Constantinople and later to Transylvania when he was a teenager.

"Is it really a holy city Father?" Darius asked.

"It is the Kingdom of Heaven." Father said with a smile. "I want all of you to go there one day. It is where our Saviour lived and died."

Father was a deeply religious man, of the Eastern Orthodox faith which was the official faith of the Byzantine Empire. He had built a beautiful church that was by a lake and a monastery nearby. He was a very generous donor to the church. And since he was a distant relative to the Emperor, my father was also a powerful man who had exerted influence in the surrounding lands.

"Where is Niklaus anyway?" Father asked as he looked around. I couldn't see him too.

"Maybe he went back?" Darius spoke.

Father shook his head and cursed in Aramaic. Niklaus was never want to listen to instructions. I sighed. He had probably gotten bored of the hunt and headed somewhere. We all stood up, ready to continue. I got on my horse and then I saw it. The silver wolf that stood on a rock right across the river. It was quite big, bigger than any wolf that I had seen. It had silvery white fur that was thick and rather fluffy, if one could use a word to describe it. But I thought the wolf's most arresting feature were its pale blue eyes, that looked rather familiar to me.

"Father look!" Darius shouted happily. "I saw it Father! A wolf! It's mine!"

Darius was rather pleased. He was a skillful archer and took his bow and arrow, ready to aim and shoot it at the wolf. I was annoyed. The wolf was a beautiful, regal creature. Darius missed and the wolf didn't move. It just stared at us, as though it was challenging us.

"It's pretty big for wolf," Father commented. He looked at me and I wondered if it was safe for us to pursue it

"It probably just ate a baby deer Father," Darius laughed. "Look at its fur Father...it's so silvery and white"

"It has a beautiful pelt..." Father said and scratched his beard thoughtfully. "It'll make a nice cloak for the winter."

"I'll hunt it for you Father..." Darius said excitedly.

Darius pulled his bow ready to shoot his arrow and this time he did not miss. Darius' arrow had struck the wolf's hind legs. The wolf ran off, injured and we rode our horses, ready to chase after it. My stallion had always been a fast runner and I managed to gallop ahead of my father and brother. I smiled to myself as I headed deeper into the woods. I looked around, wondering where the wolf one. I saw movement among the trees. I heard a whimper and I got down from my horse.

I walked towards the bushes and I saw it. The beautiful silvery white wolf lying helplessly down on the ground. Darius' arrow had hit its hind legs and it went right through the wolf's calf. The wolf looked at me and I didn't know why but seeing its eyes. Something struck me. I knew the wolf somehow. I walked towards it slowly. It snarled as I came close and then I gently and carefully touched it's fur. I knew I had to take the arrow out before Darius and Father come close and kill it. It was too beautiful a creature to be hunted down. I swiftly pulled the arrow out and the wolf gave a loud howl. What happened next shocked me beyond words. I watched as the wolf's body elongated and the fur was no more, replaced by human skin. I stared seeing the long muscular legs and torso and the furry head was replaced by that of a young man, one with thick golden sun streaked curls.

"Niklaus..." I called my brother. He just looked at me weakly, his lips were parched and he was so pale and dehydrated.

"Brother..." Niklaus groaned softly in pain before he passed out from the loss of blood.

* * *

><p>My father was shocked to find that Niklaus was injured and worse, naked in the woods. He wondered if Niklaus was attacked and maybe even ravaged and abused by bandits. There was talk that the bandits actually preferred young adolescent men over maidens. We brought Niklaus back to the castle and let him rest in his room. Father was angry and wanted whoever who attacked Niklaus caught and tortured before stringing them up by their intestines. Father would not be humiliated that way. I went to Niklaus room that afternoon. He was awake and was sitting by the large bay window, just staring outside. He looked like he was miles away.<p>

"Are you feeling better Niklaus?" I asked him. He turned and gave a nod.

"What did Father say?" Niklaus asked.

"He is very worried. He wants whoever who attacked you to be punished."

"Strange that he cares..." Niklaus said in a distant tone.

"You are his son Niklaus," I told him.

He didn't say anything at my comment. My father and Niklaus hardly got along. Most of the time Father would be the one losing his temper and screaming at Niklaus, who only ignored him which aggravated the old man more. Niklaus was being disrespectful and Father hated it. Father never hit him though not after that night years ago. He knew I would never allow it.

"Niklaus..." I called him. "We have to talk about what happen."

"Did you tell anyone Brother?" Niklaus asked me.

"I didn't." I said and stared at him. Niklaus seemed relieved to hear that. His secret would be safe with me.

"You have to keep it a secret Elijah. No one must know..."

"But how did it happen?" I asked him. Niklaus sighed.

"Mother told me I was special. I was her little wolf. Now I know what she meant."

"So it's true then...This legend we've heard of werewolves..." I said and looked at my brother, almost in awe. "You're one."

Niklaus kept quiet. "I'm tired Elijah...I need to rest."

"Alright then." I said and gave a small smile. I patted my brother's shoulder before heading out to the door

"Thank you for saving my life Brother..." Niklaus spoke. He sounded so sad as he said it. Ever since my mother's death, Niklaus kept to himself most of the time. If he talked to anyone it was me.

"You don't have to thank me Niklaus." I said and gave a small smile. "You're my brother. Of course I would save you."


	6. Chapter 6 The Original Wife

Chapter Six: _The Original's wife._

_Elijah's story_

_The Original Wife_

When I first saw her in the spring of 1038 AD, I had been a vampire for almost five centuries. I was out riding with Anthony that afternoon and she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I heard laughter and in the woods and I stopped my horse. I leapt down and I walked down the slope close to the river. I saw her laughing as she waded in the water. She was only wearing her thin slip and I saw her body that was rather exposed as the fabric was wet. She had the most beautiful smile. Doe brown eyes that were rather shy and coquettish and her girlish laughter. She reminded me of the forest nymphs the villagers often told stories of. A beautiful siren who had captured my no longer beating heart for an eternity. Her name was Karina Petrova and she would be my wife and only Love for as long as I shall live. I could never love another.

I was surprised when Father agreed to the match, especially when Karina's family were simple farmers. They were of modest means and lived in a lovely thatched farmhouse in a plot of land, which consisted of only a few acres of arable farmland near the river. I thought it was a charming place and had already dreamed of my life there, a simple farmer and his wife. I would read my books in the evenings after toiling in the fields all day and my wife would then cook me a hearty meal. Klaus would have laughed if he had known what it was I truly wanted. A simple farm life with my beloved wife.

Except of course, being an Original wasn't so simple. I had responsibilities and was so firmly tied to my family and my father. Father had gotten rather ambitious since he became a vampire. Now he wanted heirs. I had to give him a grandson. The first few weeks of mine and Karina's betrothal were one of my happiest days. I could get to know her better when I come to visit, under the watchful eyes of her mother of course.

"Did you like the roses I got you?" I asked Karina. She gave a sweet smile and nodded shyly.

"Did you like the dress?" I asked her. I didn't know why but I was nervous. I remained calm though. I had to exude this outward appearance of nobility and grace.

"I do. It's very pretty Milord..."

"Elijah..." I said and smiled at her. I wanted her to call me by my name. "Call me Elijah..." I reached out and touched her hand clasping it.

"Elijah..." Karina smiled and said my name. I never heard such a beautiful thing in my life. To hear her say my name.

Karina turned to look. Her mother had been knitting and she had fallen asleep in her rocking chair. Karina looked at me and suppressed a sheepish giggle. I still held her hand close. I bent down and kissed it gently and tenderly. I looked up and stared into her gentle brown eyes. Love... It was shining with love.

I think I loved Karina more than anything, but I had a responsibility. I was the eldest son, the firstborn, my father's heir. I knew I had to set a good example to the rest of my siblings. I could never be so careless like Klaus or just sit in bed all day and eat sweets like Amelia. The responsibility being a sort of vampire Prince was something that I found tiresome. The vampire nobles would greet us in the castle almost on a monthly basis.

We were The Originals, vampire royalty, the first family from where all other vampires sprung. They'd come bearing gifts to us and paying homage. Gold, silver, precious gems. My sisters loved the gorgeous silk gowns and jewellery. They even brought us humans, slaves that we would drink blood from. I tried not to, I did not want to upset my wife. Karina was very patient with me. When I showed her my true self, I saw the fear in her eyes. But she didn't pull away. She touched my face gently, tracing her fingers on my monstrous form and she kissed me.

"I don't think you're a monster Elijah. How could it be?" She said. "You're the most gentle, kindest person I've ever known."

I sighed and pulled her close, kissing her gently. I was so afraid to lose control with her. Everytime we made love, it was tender and sweet, achingly so. Oh how I loved her. I would lie awake just to watch her as she sleeps. Hearing the soft sounds of breaths and resting my ear right above her beating heart. We were so happy the first few months of our wedded bliss and then of course Karina saw my father's cruelty when he savagely chewed on one of the servants for disobediance. She was horrified, she saw my family for who they really were, monsters, blood sucking monsters.

My sisters, Roxana and Adrienne had seduced unknowing noblemen and drank their blood dry. Amelia wanted young children's blood to be served in a crystal goblet, she hated to drink from the neck thinking it was unhygienic. Darius drank the blood of the servant girls, pulling them in dark corners and tasting their blood while he had intercourse with them. He'd then compel them to forget all about it. It was disgusting what was happening in the castle. The deaths, cruelty, debauchery. It wasn't just Klaus who was the monster. Almost every one of the Originals were. Only Anthony and I were different. Anthony would drink blood but he only did it when he was hungry and it was the same for me. I did not take any pleasure in it. It was just like food to me. I needed it for nourishment and sustenance and that was what blood was to me.

My father would send me and my brothers on his missions. He would start wars with other noblemen, fighting for more land and wealth. Klaus loved it. He revelled in it. Killing and ripping bodies and laughing as the blood flowed. I never realized how sadistic my brother was. Klaus would ask Darius and Anthony to follow in his ways. Darius declined, never one to like messy killings, and Anthony had always been quite the humanitarian. I would be the one to clean up after Klaus and his messy massacres. I hated it and I think it showed when I returned home.

I would sit down and stared into space. I could still hear the bloodcurdling screams of the villagers, see the torn and ripped body parts, the fire that razed through. I knew I had to switch it off, my emotions. I didn't want to be haunted by them anymore.

"Elijah..." I heard my wife's soft voice. Karina touched my hand and I felt instantly calmed.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, I saw the love and concern in her eyes. I shook my head and pulled her to me. Holding her in my arms was my solace, my comfort. I just needed her close.

"You can tell me you know..." Karina spoke softly as she gently caressed my hand. "About what happened."

"I don't ever want you to know my Love..." I sighed and kissed the back of her head.

I loved Karina too much to let her know that dark part of me. I couldn't let her in. She would really hate me if she knew and I couldn't bear it. I couldn't live with myself if she loved me any less. Karina was like a delicate flower in the desert, the winds would blow so strongly and the sun was too harsh and there was no water. And I just wanted to protect her, to shield her from all that was bad in this world. To bring her comfort and keep her safe. To make her mine forever.

* * *

><p><em>Klaus' obsession.<em>

I realized later that I wasn't the only one besotted with a Petrova girl. Turns out that Klaus too was enamoured. With Karina's younger sister. Eleanna, the wild one. The Other Petrova girl as the villagers would say. The odd one with her striking blue eyes and hellion ways, so different from her gentle, beautiful sister. She was seventeen, young and beautiful too with her dark brown hair that was almost black, vivid blue eyes and pale, porcelain skin. Elly as everyone called her, had a certain way about her. She couldn't care less of what anyone thought of her. She spoke what she wanted, when she wanted, never want to be tactful. My sisters hated her, saying that Elly did not seem to know her place. I envied that. I had always been the kind to follow the rules. Karina would sigh when she spoke of her sister.

"I love Elly so much...I only wished she would listen. She's a stubborn girl Elijah...One of these days it might just get her into trouble"

"She's young Darling...she will learn." I coaxed my wife and gently massaged her shoulders. Karina sighed and rested against me. I smiled as I held her close and kissed her neck lovingly. We would be together forever. I was sure of that.

Klaus' obsession with Elly was unlike anything I had ever seen. It was different than the women he always had. My brother was a ladies' man. He loved women and they loved him back. But it was more of slaking his lust and satisfying his physical need for flesh than anything. It was different with Elly and that made me worried. I knew how close my wife was to her sister and I was protective of that. I wouldn't want anything to happen to Elly, it would make Karina upset.

Elly was a naive human girl who had led a sheltered life in the farm. Her father had spoilt her and Karina had always been protective of her. How could Elly ever handle someone like Klaus? A five hundred year old, Original vampire warrior. Klaus saw it differently, she was to him like a wild mare that needed to be tame, to be broken in and he would see to that. He would be the wolf to catch the free spirited wild mare and tie her to him for all eternity. If only it was that simple.

"What are your intentions on Eleanna?" I asked Klaus one evening. Elly was in the castle, she had came to visit Karina who only three months pregnant then.

"I want her to be my wife," Klaus answered and gave me a sly smile.

"Stop playing Niklaus!" I scolded him. Klaus wasn't the kind who would want to be tied down. "She is my wife's sister."

"And we'll all be one big happy family Brother," Klaus said with a soft laugh. "You and Karina, Elly and I. Imagine what it would be like...the four of us together. We'd be unstoppable."

"You forget your other siblings Niklaus..." I said and shook my head.

"Will they remember me Elijah? Do they even care?" Klaus asked and looked at me. His eyes narrowed. Klaus wasn't close to the other five siblings of ours. I didn't know why but he never talked to them much. Even when he was younger Klaus would rather spend time with me.

"You're their brother Klaus. You know they love you very much." I sighed. Klaus kept quiet and gave a shrug.

"Do not worry yourself about Eleanna Brother. My intentions are honourable. I intend to marry her..." Klaus paused.

"I never felt this way before..." He said and gave me a smile. "Almost as if I'm whole again. The girl makes me feel whole again."

"She has feelings for Anthony Klaus, and surely it's obvious to you that our brother fancies her too."

"But she will never be his Elijah. Elly belongs to me. She always has." Klaus spoke and I saw the hard look in his eyes.

This was this vehemence in his tone. I never heard Klaus sounded so determined before. Almost as if he would let nothing come between him and he wanted, that being the young seventeen year old girl, who was my sister in law. I could never understand why Klaus was so obsessed with her. Maybe he had really fallen in love for the first time, or maybe he just liked the challenge of wanting something that was elusive. Elly wasn't quite receptive to Klaus' charms. In fact, it didn't look like she fancied him back. He could not compel her to fall in love with him, like he did his other conquests and it intrigued and fascinated Klaus to no end. Maybe he had finally met his match.

My father did not want Eleanna to marry Klaus. He was certain beyond any doubt that the Petrova women were special. Especially since Karina had so easily conceived. The Originals were able to procreate after centuries of trying and the special ingredient came from one special family. My mother was a Petrova. They were special, unlike any other women, we just couldn't figure out what it was. Father felt that Eleanna would be more suited to be Darius' wife. Darius, who was his favourite son. Darius however fiercely objected.

"I'm not going to marry a peasant girl Father!" Darius said in a rather condescending tone. "I should marry a princess or a daughter of some duke. Not a farmer's daughter!"

He then remembered that I was in the room and gave a sheepish smile. "I mean no disrespect to you Elijah when I say this...Karina is a lovely lady."

I only kept quiet. Darius had always been one with a sharp tongue. I had learned not to take my younger brother's words too hard. I sighed and looked at my father. I knew he was thinking hard in his mind. Father then spoke. "Maybe I could marry her..."

"What?" Anthony suddenly spoke out. He didn't look too happy.

"Well I need a wife..." Father said with a sly smile. "She's young she can bear me more children."

"Father..." Anthony said. "I'll marry her then." He then looked at us before telling us what we all had already known. "I'm in love with her..."

"Even better," Father said and gave Anthony a smile. It made me think that Father was testing Anthony. Anthony whose weakness was that he was always too hesitant.

"What of Niklaus Father?" I asked him.

Father only frowned. "It is not his concern. I have decided and Klaus will respect my decision. Anthony will marry Eleanna. They will have children and my bloodline will continue...Mine not that Bastard's."

We were taken aback when Father said that. It was no secret that Klaus was not my father's son but we had never brought it up and Father had begrudgingly kept his anger and bitterness in check. Klaus had proved useful being the warrior that he was trained to be. He made Father proud at times and Klaus had everything we had as the son of a powerful lord. But everyone knew Father and Klaus never got along. I supposed it never left Father's mind that Klaus had been a living reminder that my mother had betrayed him. To be cuckolded was a huge humiliation especially to a man of my father's stature. My father could kill my mother and it would have been legal. She had committed adultery and shamed him and worse the child she carried was not his.

Father would not be too kind. Death was too easy and merciful. He made Mother suffer, forcing her to give him more children until she had finally killed herself, after hanging on for so long. In Klaus' eyes, it was Father who had killed her. Death was Mother's peaceful release and I knew my mother was probably somewhere better. When we turned, Father had decided to take it to the next level. He brought me, Darius and Anthony along with our legion of vampire soldiers and ordered an attack on the village where my mother's lover and his family lived. It was a horrible massacre but Father wanted his vengeance. No one angers him and lives. No one sleeps with his wife without consequences.

What Father did not know was that he had lit up a match that would cause a war between two supernatural species, of werewolves and vampires that would continue for centuries. My mother's lover was a werewolf and a pure blooded one. A Lycanthrope, who were pure blooded werewolves that could shift at will. They were stronger than the normal werewolves and were harder to kill. Of course, they were no match against an Original vampire. The Lycanthropes never forgot what was done to them, many lives were lost, many innocent lives and they wanted revenge.

* * *

><p><em>Compulsion<em>

Klaus had kidnapped Elly before we could announce the wedding she would have to Anthony. It was a disaster. Our prisoner had gone missing and a huge manhunt was organized. Anthony was worried sick and we went with search teams across the neighboring lands to look for her. Klaus brought Elly home later that evening, in full view of the entire vampire court, he announced that he and Eleanna had been wedded. My father was not happy and Anthony had gotten so enraged, so unlike his mild mannered, calm self that he had attacked Klaus in front of the family.

We had placed Elly in the dungeon the night before. She had threatened to bring Karina with her and leave the castle. Elly had discovered that her sister was compelled and therefore kept under some spell. She was being her impulsive self, ready to leave the castle of Original vampires with her pregnant sister. I would have admired her boldness, despite how foolish it was, if I hadn't been so ticked off by her impertinence. I didn't react well to her threats. No one would take my wife and child from me.

I had no choice but to compel Karina. My wife had been so unhappy lately. She didn't want to stay in the castle, she didn't like that I was away so often, send by my Father. Karina had wanted to live by the sea and I had promised her that one day we would. I could never keep the promise of course, until a thosand years later when I was given a second chance to be with her again. Sometimes I could still feel the pangs in my heart when I thought of the past.

"Why can't we go Elijah?" Karina had asked me, tears flowing down her eyes. "We could leave this place and have our own life. We could be happy..."

"They are my family my Love." I sighed and pulled her in my arms. "I made a promise to my mother that I would take care of them."

"They are all grown ups Elijah..." Karina spoke desperately. "They are big enough. They are vampires who can take care of themselves. They don't need you."

"Darling...please calm down. Everything will be alright." I told her in a soft coaxing tone.

"No..." Karina shook her head, the tears still flowed. "I can't stay here anymore Elijah. I can't. I can't let our son live in this place..."

Hearing her saying those words struck me. For the first time, in a very long time, I felt fear. I was afraid of losing her. Afraid that she would leave me.

"I have to go back home. Me and Elly. We have to go back to our parents." She spoke hurriedly. Karina had panicked and I grew anxious. She was pacing about in the room and I used my speed and stopped her right in her tracks. I held her arm.

"Elijah what are you doing?" She asked me, her eyes searched mine.

"You are not leaving Karina..." I told her in a soft tone as my eyes stared right into hers.

"I'm not?" She asked me back bewildered and I knew that she was under my spell. I was compelling my wife. I did not want to but I had no choice.

I shook my head. "You are going to stay here with me for as long as possible. You love me Karina and I love you so much. We will be happy here in this castle with our child. Do you understand me Darling?" I asked her.

"Yes..." She nodded absently.

I sighed and pulled her in for a strong embrace. "I love you so much Karina. So very much..."

It looked like I had underestimated Elly and her determination to rescue her sister. She had secretly given Karina vervain and that made the compulsion wore off. Elly even planned the the whole escape. She was quick thinking that way. The Petrova sisters had left the castle by plunging into a river. It was horrifying staring as my heavily pregnant wife and her sister jumped a hundred feet or more into fast flowing river. I couldn't get to her in time and I never forgave myself.

Klaus was furious that Elly would try to leave him but strange and suspiciously enough, he managed to capture her, and of course it happened at such a convenient moment. A week later the Lycanthropes sprung a surprise attack. They staked my sisters and killed my father, we never found his body. The Lycanthropes had figured a way to stake an Original and in essence kill him. It was wood from a special, sacred tree. I had always suspected Elly's involvement but Klaus would not let us question his wife any further. Enough, he had said. Elly had suffered too, she was badly wounded by a Lycanthrope.

I later managed to be reunited with my wife, only for a short while. Karina told me that she did not love me anymore and that I was never in love with her. That I only married her because my father wanted me too. It was lies, all of it. I loved her so deeply, in this life or the next. I knew she still loved me and I was so saddened by the loss of our child. I didn't think that I could ever get over it.

* * *

><p><em>Loss<em>

When I lost my wife, I lost a part of me. I had changed forever. I no longer believed in love or happiness. I retreated back in. I could never love again. It was too painful. To love and lost someone. Maybe I deserved it, to be alone for so long. I had Karina and it was my fault that she left in the first place. Heaven was punishing me. All I had was Klaus, my brother and my bestfriend. Elly had joked that we were inseparable. Like Castor and Pollux. But the centuries dragged on, I witnessed the dysfunctional marriage that my brother and his wife had. _Oh...the fights and drama_. They would squabble so horribly, almost tearing into each other. I knew Klaus had tried his best to restrain himself. He never used his full strength on Elly. He loved her too much despite her madness.

And she was mad. Elly would talk to herself claiming it was Karina who came to visit. She would get so angry and started to attack people. She set fire to the houses we had lived in. She was such a poor, wretched, broken little thing. Loving Klaus had broke her so. I knew Elly would have probably been much happier and contented being Anthony's wife than Klaus. I remembered Klaus locking her up in the attic so long ago. She had tried to set fire to my brother's bed after finding out that he had slept with a noblewoman.

"This is your fault you know..." I told Klaus coldly, scolding him like a big brother would. I could hear Elly screaming in the attic. She swore she would kill Klaus and burn the house down. She was banging hard on the wooden door, screaming to be let out.

"She's like this because of you. You broke her Niklaus. She could have been happy and sane but you just had to take her away...You are a selfish, selfish man."

"Would you rather I be alone like you Elijah?" Klaus said angrily and glared at me. "You didn't even fight to keep your wife." I felt the sting of his words and I could not accept it.

"You know that is not true Niklaus. I loved her."

"Yes. That's what you claim..." Klaus sighed. "If you love someone you never let them go Elijah...You keep them chained to you regardless of the consequences."

"Then our views on love are so different Brother." I told Klaus and shook my head.

"Maybe..." Klaus spoke and looked at me. "I could never let Elly go. Never. Even if she died, she would never leave me. Even if she's miserable and unhappy, it does not matter, so long as she is with me..."

"Remember Father said that Love was a vampire's greatest weakness..." I said to Klaus. "I suppose he was right."

"He was..." Klaus nodded. He then gave a bitter laugh.

"But Father was never loved Elijah. He was never that lucky. Mother could never love such a cruel man. I think that is why he was so angry. He loved Mother but she never loved him back. He was such a wretched fool, to be so powerful and have everything except the one thing he really wanted, love from his own wife."

* * *

><p><em>Falling Out<em>

When Katerina had escaped in 1492, my relationship with Klaus went downhill. He didn't trust me as much, thinking that I was the one responsible. That I had betrayed him, I could never do that. I had promised my mother that I would protect him always. It was later revealed that Elly was the one to aid Katerina in her escaped. She had Trevor and Rosemarie involved and they had been running from Klaus ever since. I stayed with Klaus for the next three hundred years until I had decided to leave. I had overstayed my welcome and I knew it was for best for me and Klaus to part ways. We were in France in the late 1700s when a huge fight broke out.

Klaus had sent me to Portugal to track Katerina down but I couldn't find her. He did not believe my reasons. My brother was furious. He had created quite a mess in his study, throwing anything he could get his hands on. I sat there, staring as Klaus vented his frustrations.

Klaus turned and snapped at me. "How do I know if you're telling the truth? You could be lying to protect her."

"You know I never lie Niklaus." I told him calmly.

"Yes that is what you say." Klaus said, eyes glaring at mine. "But Katerina just keeps slipping away from your grasp Elijah..."

"You know I will find her. You have my word." I said to him.

"That was what you told me three hundred year ago!" Klaus grounded angrily. He gripped me by my neck and pulled me against the wall.

"I gave you my word too didn't I Brother? That you will be dead..." Klaus breathed above me. I felt like I could choke. He had always been stronger than me, especially with the Lycanthrope blood that ran through his veins. He was the strongest of the Originals

"Niklaus No!"

I heard Elly screaming and she came leaping at us. She struggled and pulled Klaus' arm. I then realized that my brother held a silver dagger in his hand. Klaus was going to use that weapon on me. He would really kill me. Strange that Elly had tried to save my life. Klaus pushed her away, unknowingly using his strength that send Elly tumbling across the room. I stared in shock. Elly lied on the ground, the dagger lodged in her chest.

"Klaus..." She called him weakly, blood dripping out of her mouth

"Elly No!"

Klaus screamed and went to his wife, cradling her in his arms. She had gone unconscious and Klaus looked up at me. I saw the fear in his eyes. He did not want to lose her and I knew I had to help. Klaus would be lost without her. They had been together for so long, they were one and the same.

"Take the dagger out Niklaus and feed her your blood." I told him calmly. "I'll go and get a witch to help."

Klaus looked at me and nodded. I came back with a healing witch and Elly was lying in bed. The witch gave Elly some herbal broth and told Klaus that she needed to drink it every three hours so that she could be completely healed. Klaus sat by her bedside. His three beautiful concubines were in the room as well.

"Thank you Elijah..." Klaus spoke in a solemn tone. He didn't look at me and only held his wife's hand as she lied asleep.

"I think it's time for me to leave Niklaus..." I told my brother.

"Yes I think you're right Elijah. It is time." Klaus sighed.

I was sad hearing it. We had been together for so long but too much had happened. He no longer trusted me, his own big brother and I knew I had to make it on my own. Maybe I had used Klaus as an emotional crutch, after losing my wife. I wanted to feel that I was needed, that I was of some use to someone. And my brother needed me. I left the chateau and took my horse. I rode to the gate and turned back. I saw my brother looking at me from the window. Klaus then moved away.

"Goodbye Niklaus..." I said softly to no one. I really hoped that he would find what he was looking for.

Klaus wanted to find a cure so that he could be his wolf form and be all powerful. But I always felt that it was much deeper. My brother was a broken man, who had never let go of his mother. Her death had affected Klaus deeply. His wolf half was part of his psyche. It was his spiritual connection to our mother. She had called him her _little wolf_ and Klaus probably felt that losing that part of him would break any remnant of a bond he felt with Mother. Maybe that was why he broke Elly down as well. He needed someone who could accept his broken, flawed, crazy self. He needed someone that was like him someone that would need him as much as he needed her. Someone who could not live without him. Someone like Elly.

* * *

><p><em>October 2010<em>

I came into the old decrepit house to meet Rosemarie and I was ready to execute her and Trevor for their transgressions. They had betrayed Klaus, and therefore betrayed The Originals. It was a code we lived by, attack one you attack all. Rose and Trevor would have to pay for their crimes. Then Rose told me about the doppelganger which piqued my interest of course. She said that the girl was in the house. I wondered if Rose was lying but she led me down the corridor and into a large room that was probably once a library. I saw Trevor standing there, trembling in fear and then I saw the girl. She turned around and I saw her face. So much like Katerina. So much like Karina, my wife.

I shouldn't have been so surprised. She was the doppelganger, of course she would look like my beloved wife. They could have been identitical twins, or even the modern term of clones comes to mind. I immediately rushed down using my vampiric speed and stood in front of her. She stared at me, trembling in fear. The look in her soft brown eyes, so familiar. I knew her from somewhere. Then I knew I had to breathe in her scent. I pulled her close and leaned in, barely touching her but I could feel the heat from her skin, the soft breaths from her nostrils, the delicate fragrance of apples from the DKNY perfume she had worn and I heard the soft beatings of her heart.

"Human..." I groaned as I stepped back and looked at her closely.

She was just staring at me, still trembling as I held her close.

"Hello there..." I said to her and gave her a smile.

_Elena..._That was her name. She was known as Elena now. But I knew better. This strong pull I felt towards her. This spiritual, soul connection was just too powerful even for me to deny it. I knew her. I would know her anywhere. She was seventeen years old, an orphan living with her younger brother and aunt after her parents died in an automobile accident. She had a boyfriend, a vampire named Stefan Salvatore. She was in love with him and he was in love with her. But he wasn't the only one. His brother Damon was besotted with her as well. I shook my head as I watched Elena in The Mystic Grill. I now had two rivals when I never had any before.

She was different in this life, but in some ways she was still the same. I saw her gentleness and strength. She was so protective of those around her. When I came to visit her in her room to strike a deal, I saw how determined she was to keep those around her safe. She was intelligent and charming and I smiled when she wanted to negotiate with me. Didn't she know who I was? I was Elijah The Original. Once the Prince of Vampires, heir to the vampire king, Lord Lucas. But she put on a brave front despite the thunderous beating of her heart.

Of course, Elena betrayed me and it hurt that she didn't trust me enough when she struck the dagger in my heart. But Elena didn't know me or she didn't remember. I wished she did. I wished she knew who I was to her. I wished she knew how much I loved her and how it pained me for centuries when she died. I didn't say anything. I didn't push. It was hard pretending as if nothing had happened. Watching her with another man. Seeing how her eyes lit up with love and the sound of her soft laughter. She was happy and I guessed I wanted her to be happy. She deserved it. I considered myself a patient man. I had waited a thousand years and I would wait a thousand more.

She pulled out the dagger and I woke gasping staring at her at first thinking she was Katerina but no, Katerina didn't have the gentleness in her eyes. And I knew it was her, it was my wife. Elena still did not remember a single thing but Jonas Martin did tell me it would take time and I would wait. When Jonas Martin used Elena's hair to do the locator spell so that I could protect her better, he also saw visions of a past life. It was confirmed then who Elena really was. She was my wife, reborn or reincarnated in all place and all people as her own doppelganger. It was strange but I had seen stranger things in my fifteen centuries.

"How long are you going to wait?" Jonas had asked me that evening.

"Forever maybe more..." I sighed.

"Are we still using her to get to Klaus?" Jonas asked.

"It will never get to that." I told him. "I hope it won't..."

"Or we can just hold his wife hostage..." Jonas said with a smirk.

He told me of the powerful voodoo spell he had done on Elly months before. And he did it because his daughter had been so upset by her. Greta had been having an affair with Klaus for four years and I supposed Elly did not take too kindly on that. I did not know the details because Jonas never told me much, except that Elly had crossed the line.

"No..." I shook my head. "I won't touch his family. My issue is with Klaus and Klaus alone."

"He would you know..." Jonas sighed. "He would harm yours if he has to. Klaus would never hesitate."

"I know Jonas. I know him better than anyone. But I am not Klaus."

"Then you are an honorable man Elijah." Jonas spoke. He shook his head. "But sometimes being honorable could mean you might lose out in the end."

I laughed softly at that. "That's what Niklaus would say."

* * *

><p><em>She remembers...<em>

My issue with Klaus was something that was very personal. I had discovered that he was hunting my siblings down one by one. Anthony had said that it was because of some vendetta. Klaus was angry that one of us had planned to attack his wife. He would not have it and he hunted them down. For safety reasons and in self defence. Klaus always acted preemptively. Rumor was that he had disposed their bodies in the sea. I thought of my younger siblings. They were my family and family had always been important to me. I practically raised them when Mother died, how could I not avenge them?

Klaus had tricked me again. Striking me when I had least expected. I stared at my brother as he stuck the silver dagger in my heart, promising to reunite me with my family. All I saw was her face. My wife. I hoped she would be safe. I was sure that the Salvatore brothers would protect her with all they had in them, and I wanted her to be happy. To have the happy life that I had failed to give her.

What seems like mere moments later I woke up gasping, choking for breath. I looked up and saw her face. Elena? Karina? Where was I? Was it a dream? Elena had taken the dagger out again. And I found my self in the Salvatore boarding house. I sat on the sofa slurping bags of blood while Elena and her brother Jeremy just stood there staring at me. I found out I had been asleep for six months or so. Klaus was in town with his wife and son._ So, it was true that he had a son_. I was still at a loss for words but I remained my calm self. I looked at Elena and gave a polite smile. She just looked back at me, with such tenderness I had never seen before. Jeremy had gotten rather impatient by the silence and finally spoke out.

"Alright what is going on here? My sister took a big risk dragging you out of Klaus' home and I want to know why? What is going on Elena? Is it true that you love him?" Jeremy demanded his sister

"Is it true?" I asked her. I tried my best not to sound so emotional.

"So do you really love him?" Jeremy asked Elena. "You were willing to let Klaus keep Damon hostage, risking his life for Elijah and you kissed him."

"Yes it's true." Elena finally admitted. I stared at her, wondering she would do that. Damon meant a lot to her. It didn't make sense.

Jeremy shook his head and gave a tired smile.

"This is really messed up Elena. I think I need to get some rest now. It's late and kidnapping dead vampires is taking a toll on me." Jeremy went to his sister and kissed her head.

"I'll be in the guestroom upstairs." He later looked at me. "You two need to talk."

Elena let out a breath and I stared at her. I wanted answers. I wanted to know why she would take such a risk just to bring me back. Did she mean what she said? That she loved me. If this was a dream, I could not take it.

"Is it really true? That you were willing to risk Damon and that you were the one to bring me here?"

"I had to find you." Elena said softly and looked down. "I had to bring you back."

"Why would you do that?"

"I remember..." Elena finally said, looking deeply into my eyes, the love so evident in hers. "I remember Elijah. I remember everything..."


	7. Chapter 7 Happiness

_Note: I know I'm supposed to do the Crossover soon, but I'm currently so in love with Elijah/Elena and I needed the readers to see things through his perspective before Klaus comes crashing in with a bang. I also wanted to explore the other side of the story. Note the differences between the types of love. Lyrics and song by The Fray_

Chapter Seven. Happiness.

_Elijah's Story..._

_Happiness is just outside my window. Would it crash blowing 80-miles an hour? _

It was one of Elena's favorite song from The Fray. One called _Happiness_. We would play it all the time. She had an eclectic taste in music. She loved retro music from the Seventies and Eighties to soulful tunes from Erykah Badu. She liked bands like Kings of Leon, Lifehouse and even the Backstreet Boys. She would tease me saying that my hair was like Nick Carter's in the Nineties. I didn't know who he was, some actor or singer maybe. Then Elena told me he was a member of the Backstreet Boys and I didn't appreciate the comparison. It was strange to be the much older boyfriend of a highschool senior.

Her friends thought it was weird that she had moved on to another, so soon after Stefan had left. Damon hated my guts, then again he never liked me much and the feeling was mutual. I think the only one who liked me was Jeremy. I would go to Elena's house and spend time with her there. Klaus was in town with Elly and their son, Alexander. He left me alone but I couldn't take any chances. I needed to make sure that Elena would be safe. The things I would do for her. I even sat through three movies from the Twilight series with her one evening.

"You know you kinda remind me of Edward..." Elena told me after the Breaking Dawn had ended. I cringed hearing that but as usual I didn't show it. I gave a small polite smile.

"It's funny that you see a similarity between me, a thousand five hundred year old Original and a teen sparkling vampire." I said. Elena laughed hearing and snuggled closer.

"I was only kidding..." She whispered and moved to kiss my lips. I kissed her gently back, restraining myself as always. I was still considered Old School. She was alone in her house and it was inappropriate that I was holding her so close. I am a little behind the times that way.

I heard her moaned and she sat up, straddling me. She wrapped her arms around and kissed me more. _Ah..._ The power of a teenager's raging hormones. I could smell her arousal and that she wanted me. Stefan would have probably indulged in that but I could not. We were not married yet and maybe I was just steeped in the old ways. I didn't want to be like the rest of them. Klaus had taken Elly's maidenhead before they were wed. Darius too was a promiscous vampire and let's not forget many other vampires who would have so gladly taken advantage of a horny teenager in their arms. Damon Salvatore comes to mind.

"Elijah...I need to..." Elena sighed and nuzzled my nose with hers. Her eyes were closed.

"You need to...? What is it Darling? What do you need?" I asked her. She groaned softly. "I love it when you call me that..." She fluttered her eyes open and looked at me. She was smiling and she looked happy.

"I love you..." Elena whispered and I smiled gently back at her.

"I know...I love you too..." I said and kissed her back.

"Then why are we not..." She bit her bottom lip, a little embarrassed to continue. "Why are we not being physical?" Elena finally asked, after sounding so exasperated.

"Because we are not married Elena..." I sighed softly.

"Oh..." She uttered and stared at me. She then blinked her eyes in disbelief and looked at me again. "Excuse me... What?"

"We are not man and wife yet..." I said with a smile. "I do not think we should share flesh until we are married."

"Seriously?" Elena asked and stared at me, shell shocked. I gave a nod.

"I didn't know that you are so traditional..." She said and moved away. She sat at the end of the sofa, her knees bend as she hugged them.

"I've always been Old School that way..." I told her.

"OMG..." Elena said and gave a knowing smile. I moved closer to her and pulled her in my arms. She leaned in as I held her close. "I'm not a virgin you know..." Elena told me softly.

"I know Elena...So am I," I said and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Do you think it's weird Elijah?" She looked up and asked me. "That we're together."

"No it's not Darling..." I said and kissed the top of her head. "We're meant to be Elena. I always knew that."

"You always say the sweetest things..." Elena sighed happily and closed her eyes. I heard her yawned and I cuddled her close to me. Hearing the soft beatings of heart, comforted me but it also made me afraid. I couldn't lose her again. I didn't think I would survive it this time.

_Happiness feels a lot like sorrow, Let it be, you can't make it come or go _

* * *

><p>We were finally married and it was a simple, small church wedding. I even invited my brother and his wife. It was trap, the Alpha had agreed to help. I didn't expect Mikael to ambush Klaus and attacked him after the ceremony. What happened next was something I never expected. I had given the gun with the special bullets to Elly. I couldn't use it on Klaus, it would kill me instantly and Elena had brought Jeremy away to safety. Elly used the gun on herself instead. <em>God...It was messy<em>. We brought her to Bonnie and then later to the hospital. Klaus was pacing about in the waiting lounge. He was so anxious and impatient that he hit the vending machine with all his strength that he punched a hole in it.

Elly was alright and she was resting and my brother was so relieved. So was Elena. She leaned rested her head on my shoulder and I held her hand tight. Strange to be spending one's wedding night in a hospital. By the time we got home it was really late. I was sure that Elena was tired after the long night. I went to the bathroom and took a shower and when I got back to the bedroom. I was surprised to see the candles that were lit and then my wife standing in front of me dressed in a robe which revealed a short silk slip with lace trimming. She looked at me and gave a sexy yet sweet smile.

"I thought you might be tired," I said and smiled at her.

"No..." She shook her head. She walked to me and took my hand. "It's our wedding night and I think we've waited a long time don't you Mr Smith?"

I laughed softly hearing that. "I'd wait forever for you Mrs Smith..." I said and gently caressed her cheek. Elena smiled softly and leaned to kiss me softly. She pulled her lips away and looked at me.

"I don't think I can ever have your patience or restraint..." She whispered.

"No Darling. You're right. We've waited too long. Far too long." I told and her and leaned my forehead against her.

"Promise me you won't leave me Elijah..." Elena said. I pulled her tightly in my embrace.

"I won't leave you and you've never left me...All these centuries. You've always been with me." I told her softly.

I carried her to the bed and laid Elena down. I stared at her seeing her beautiful, perfect face. The love shining in her eyes. I bent to kiss her and she kissed me back with all the passion and love in her. What happened could not be put into words. It was like coming home, right there in her arms. It was as if we were reunited again after so long but strangely it felt like we had never left each other. My body was so attuned to hers and so was hers to mine. She had the same erongenous zones and she liked the same things. I made love to her lovingly and with so much passion, both of us were breathing heavily afterwards. I was truly happy as I lied down in bed, my wife, sleeping soundly in my arms. I thought it would never happen but it did. Happiness does exist.

_Happiness is a firecracker sitting on my headboard. Happiness was never mine to hold _

* * *

><p>We had Isabella so quickly. I remembered being in the delivery room when Elena gave birth and she was a beautiful little thing. So perfect like an angel, with her golden hair and blue eyes. Everyone commented how precious she was. It never occured to us that our daughter looked nothing like us. Both Elena and I had dark brown hair and dark eyes. Something was wrong I knew it but I never suspected that Elena was unfaithful. I would know if she was. At first I thought maybe it was just a recessive gene that we both had. Elena probably had blondes and blue eyed ancestors on her side and maybe I did too. But the similarity was too much. I saw so much of my brother in my daughter.<p>

I loved Isabella dearly. I would rock her to sleep and fed her milk and changed her diapers. I would watch as Elena cradled our daughter in her arms. She would sing some lullaby or nursery rhyme to make sure our daughter sleeps. We'd just watched her as she lied sleeping in her crib afterwards. She was perfection packaged in something so small and precious. It was then I realized that I would do anything to keep Isabella safe, to keep my wife and family safe. I would even renege on a promise. A promise made to my own mother

I was finally a father. I had a wife and child and we were happy. I saw it in Elena's face, how contented she was as she sat there on Isabella's bed reading bedtime stories to our little girl. Izzie as we called her would smile and giggle as Elena read her the stories. Even her giggles sounded like Klaus' when he was still a little toddler. The way her blue eyes danced when she laughed and that sweet smile of hers. I kept seeing my brother's face as a child when I looked at Izzie. I wondered if Elena knew something was up. She never said anything.

It was Izzie's second birthday and we decided to hold a party. All of Elena's friends and family came by, even Damon. I didn't invite him in and he had to go through the long way to the backyard near the pool. It was alright as long as he didn't come inside the house. I didn't want any other vampires in the house but made an exception for Caroline. She was my wife's bestfriend after all. A blonde vampire who had married a werewolf. Stranger things have happened in Mystic Falls. Caroline Lockwood was a nice person. She was very bubbly, I supposed you can use that word to describe her. Caroline was a loyal friend and she meant well. She also had a bad habit of saying things without thinking.

"Don't you find it strange that she doesn't look like any of them?" Caroline was talking to Bonnie. She looked out the window watching as Jeremy carried Izzie in his arms. "I mean look at her. We were out the other day and many people thought Izzie was mine and not Elena's."

"Doesn't matter Care...Izzie is their daughter. Not everyone looks like their parents..." Bonnie spoke while she arranged the cupcakes that Elena had baked. My wife had always been so excited about the birthday parties. She would bake cupcakes every year.

"Her eyes are so blue..." Caroline sighed. "Sometimes I wondered if she was Damon's but she has blonde hair and Stefan has blonde hair too..."

"Caroline..." Bonnie hissed. "What are you trying to say?"

"Bonnie...it's just strange that's all. I don't think Izzie is Elijah's. And he's going to find out..."

"Elena would never cheat..." Bonnie frowned.

"I'm not saying she did. Maybe she was pregnant before she and Elijah got together. We have to be there for her Bonnie if this gets out."

Bonnie shook her head and sighed. "You better keep this to yourself Care...Elena will be upset if she hears this..."

It was too late though. My wife was standing at the kitchen doorway and she had heard enough. Elena turned around before they realized and hurriedly left. I was outside at the patio when it happened but I heard everything. I immediately went in the house and looked for Elena. She was in Izzie's room, sitting on the large bean bag crying softly to herself.

"Sweetheart..." I called her. Elena looked up at me and brushed her tears aside.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as I walked in. She nodded but I knew she wasn't. I immediately rushed to her and sat on the bean bag, cuddled her close.

"It doesn't matter what they say..." I sighed as I stroked Elena's shoulders gently. "She is our daughter. She will always be our daughter."

"I was never unfaithful Elijah..." Elena spoke as she cried softly. "I don't want you to ever think that."

"I know Elena. I know... I never thought that of you." I said. Elena turned and looked at me her eyes staring straight into mine. "I love you so much Elijah." She said and hugged me.

"I love you too Darling and Izzie. I love both of you so much. I would never let anyone hurt you." I promised her as I stroked her hair.

_Happiness damn near destroys you, Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor  
>So you tell yourself, that's enough for now, Happiness has a violent roar <em>

* * *

><p>Klaus was in town one evening. I saw him. He was there watching me and my family. I had brought Elena and Izzie out to The Mystic Grill for dinner one evening. I went to the bar to get a drink and pay the bill when I saw Klaus sitting there, that smirk on his face. He was drinking a glass of bourbon. He looked smartly dressed in a dark suit with a black shirt underneath.<p>

"Hello Brother..." He greeted me.

"Niklaus." I stared at him. I wondered what he was doing in town. Klaus gave a nod and gulped down his bourbon.

"Nice family you have there..." Klaus spoke and turned to look at Elena and Izzie

They were sitting in a booth that was by the window. My three year old daughter was looking out the window pointing at things and giggled and Elena was smiling as she talked to Izzie. I grew worried. Worried at what Klaus might do. What he might have planned in his head.

"What are you doing here Klaus?" I asked him. My eyes staring straight at him. Klaus only sighed.

"I've been having black outs Elijah...I don't know how to explain them. But they're like some flashback or memories... they come and then they're gone."

"What does it have to do with me?" I demanded softly.

"I think you might know something Elijah." Klaus spoke and glared at me.

"Don't be ridiculous Niklaus. I hadn't seen you since you broke the curse..."

"See that's the problem. I don't remember anything. Someone had messed with my mind." Klaus then looked at my family. "She looks familiar your wife...Aaah..." Klaus then gave a nod and flashed a bright grin.

"Now I know who she is. The doppelganger. You married my precious doppelganger. See I knew you fancied her Elijah. Always thought she would go with either of the Salvatore brothers."

"She is_ not _your doppelganger Klaus. She is my wife. You've broken the curse and you now rule the Lycanthropes. You have no business here."

"Look at you Brother..." Klaus smiled and shook his head, giving a tsk tsk sound. "So protective of your family. Funny though..." Klaus said and gave a sneer. "The little girl doesn't look like you or your wife..."

"I'm warning you Niklaus. Leave now or I will make you..."

"You are in no position to warn me Elijah..." Klaus said in a low, dangerous tone. His icy pale blue eyes pierced into mine. He walked right up to me and whispered close to my ear.

"I'm going to find out what you've been hiding from me Brother and trust me when I tell you that when the truth comes out, it won't be pretty..." Klaus stepped back and patted my shoulder.

"Say hello to your daughter for me. Tell her Uncle Klaus came by for a visit..." Klaus smiled before turning to walk away. I watched as Klaus walked out The Grill. He stopped for a while and looked at my family. It felt as if his eyes were locked on my daughter. Something about her that was so familiar to Klaus.

* * *

><p>"Elijah..."<p>

I turned when I heard her voice. Her voice had calmed me down again. Elena was carrying Izzie in her arms. She looked at me and smiled. "I think we should go home. Our Izzie Bear is falling asleep.."

I looked at my daughter and smiled, seeing her yawned. I took her in my arms and let her rest her small head on my shoulder as she closed my eyes. Elena took my hand and linked my arm with hers as we walked out of The Grill. On the drive home, my mind was elsewhere. I knew how persistant Klaus could be and when he had his mind on something, he would get obsessed with it. Like he would be obsessed with figuring out the truth. The truth of what, I never knew. Something was wrong, I felt it too. But I didn't want to find out, I was too afraid.

We changed Izzie into her sleeping clothes and put her to bed. I washed my face and stared at the mirror. I kept seeing my brother in my head. His warning._ It won't be pretty_, Klaus had said. I wondered what he meant. Would he hurt me? My family? My no longer beating heart almost fell out of my chest, thinking of it. If Elena and Izzie were ever to be harmed. I couldn't bear it. I got into bed and I felt Elena scratching my back.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, I heard the worry in her voice.

"Nothing..." I said and turned to face her. "I'm just tired," I smiled. I took her hand, clutching it tight with mine and kissed it firmly. Elena smiled at that and stifled a yawn.

"I thought Originals don't get tired..." She said. I smiled back. "Mentally exhausted.." I said. Elena moved and kissed my lips softly.

"If something's bothering you, you have to let me know..." She said gently. "I don't want us to have secrets Elijah..."

"I know." I said and gave a sigh.

Strange though, I knew Elena was keeping a big secret from me but I never confronted her with it. Like I said, I'm a patient man. If my wife was keeping something from me, she probably had good reason to. But I would keep secrets from Elena as well. With good reason of course. I needed to protect her and our daughter.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night in Gettysburg field. I had called Klaus saying it was time to meet. He agreed, he came alone but I did not. I had Lucy Carson, a distant relative of Bonnie and her coven of witches hiding in the bushes to help. Klaus had murdered one of their own in a fit of rage. He had seeked help to find a cure to his blackouts and regained his memory that was lost to him. The witch wasn't successful and Klaus grew furious, he had snapped her neck in anger. The witch's coven sisters wanted revenge and they agreed to help.<p>

"The little girl, your daughter...she's mine isn't she Elijah?" Klaus asked me. His pale blue eyes bored right into mine.

"She is my daughter Niklaus. Mine and Elena's. I was there at her birth." I told him.

"You're lying!" Klaus roared. "I would know her anywhere. She has her mother's eyes. Where is she Elijah? Where is my wife? What have you done to her?"

"I didn't take your wife Niklaus."I shook my head. "She left you remember? Centuries ago..."

"No..." Klaus spoke. "Something is wrong. I remember her. Elly came back! You know something! Tell me what it is!"

"I know nothing Klaus!" I told him. He didn't believe me and came towards me, gripping me by my neck. "Where is she? Where is my wife?" He demanded.

"I will kill your wife Elijah. I swear I will. I will rip her heart out and bleed her dry right before you."

I saw the look in Klaus' eyes as he threatened me. That maniacal, crazed look he always had before he goes on his binge. Massacring many and drinking their blood. I could not take the chance. I could not risk my family, Not Elena or Izzie. They meant more to me than anything. Even more than a promise I made to protect Klaus always. I had no choice. My family comes first. My wife and my child.

"No you won't..." I shook my head and stared right back at my brother.

Suddenly Klaus groaned in pain and dropped me on the ground. He started writhing and fell on the ground. The witches had come out from the bushes, chanting loudly in dead languages. They were ready to take him out. Klaus just stared in horror and shock as the witches formed a circle around him. Lucy the head of the coven started throwing seasalt and herbs at Klaus. I watched as the mists appeared from the trees and the departed spirits from the Civil War came. Klaus screamed as they pulled him away, down to the bowels of hell. I had done it. With the help of the witches I had banished Klaus, my own brother.

"Will he stay down there?" I asked Lucy who gave a confident nod. "So long as no one gets in to save him..."

"I doubt that." I sighed. "Klaus is not wanted here. His loss will not be missed by anyone."

I spoke too soon. _Eleanna.._.Of course she would come for him. She would crawl to the depths of hell to save her beloved husband. She loved Klaus too much and she could not live without him. It was a crazy feat but she was never the sanest person that I knew. Elly went straight to hell and worse, she brought my wife with her. I ran as fast as I could but it was too late. I was left on the field with a very pregnant Bonnie Gilbert. Bonnie had married Jeremy, Elena's brother. I guessed that made her family too.

"Why did you not stop her?" I asked Bonnie.

"It's her choice Elijah...You know that. Elena would never leave her sister to go there alone."

I felt like crying but I was never one to be emotional. I covered my face with both hands, hoping and praying that my wife would come back. That she would be safe and unharmed. An hour later Elena returned with a young man. He looked very familiar like I knew him from somewhere. Elena rushed to me and I hugged her tight, never wanting to let her go.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered as I held her.

"You came back...you came back..." I whispered and hugged her tighter. I pulled away and looked at her face. "I thought I lost you..." I caressed her face and kissed her forehead. It was a desperate, firm kiss. I was so emotional but I didn't care. I almost lost my wife.

"No..." Elena shook her head and hugged me again. "I would never leave you. I promised you didn't I?"

The young man cleared his throat and both Elena and I looked at him. Bonnie too. "You don't have to worry about Klaus. Hades has assured me that he would be kept there for a long time." He said.

"What about my sister?" Elena asked him.

"Elly can leave if she wants but I doubt she would." The young man continued. "It's late. You should both go home. You have a little girl waiting for you." He then smiled at Elena and me.

"Thank You," Elena said as she looked at him. I saw the tenderness in her eyes, it was almost motherly the way she looked at the young man. He gave a nod and walked away.

"Elena who is he?" I asked my wife. "Just a friend Darling. A very good friend," She replied and gave a smile. We drove back to Bonnie's house where our little girl was. I carried her in my arms and put her in the car. We were ready to go home where we'd be safe. We 'd finally be happy.

_Happiness is like the old man told me._

_Look for it, but you'll never find it all._

_Let it go, live your life and leave it  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Izzie.<em>

I stared at my father as he finished telling me his side of the story. I guessed I understand why he did what he did. He would do anything to protect us and maybe it was for the best. It would be better for the rest of us if Klaus was stuck in hell. But it must have been hard for Dad to banish his own brother. I knew how much he loved Klaus. Klaus was his little brother after all but my father loved me and my mother more and he would never want anything to happen to us.

Dad stood up and said that he had to go fetch my sisters from their ballet lessons. I smiled at him and he hugged me again. He later told me that he loved me and that my mother wanted me to bring Damon to our house for dinner that evening. I was surprised by the invitation. Damon was suspicious.

"He's going to kill me..." Damon said and stared at me.

"Don't be silly, he just wants a chance to get to know you. He wants to make sure that you're not like Klaus..." I said and shook my head.

"Do I look like a psychotic serial killer to you?" Damon asked me as his blue eyes went wide. I smiled and pulled him closer so I could kiss his pouty lips.

"Please Damon..." I whispered. "Do it for me?"

He groaned softly and rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that flirty look..."

"It's better than the judgy ones my Mom used to give you..." I said and rolled my eyes back at him.

"Fine...I'm going..." Damon sighed. "But you are going to taste every single dish before I do... and the drinks too." Damon said wryly. "He'll probably spike my water with vervain..."

"You're so dramatic sometimes..." I heaved loudly and frowned at him. Typical Damon.

"My best feature..." He grinned brightly. Damon pulled me closer and leaned to kiss me. "I love so much Izzie Smith. I'd even brave a dinner with your folks for you..."

"I know..." I told Damon sofly and nuzzled his nose, kissing him again. "I love you back."

_Then one day, wake up and she'll be home  
>Home, home, home<em>

We stood in front of the door and I knew Damon must have been really nervous. He brought flowers and some wine and even chocolates for my siblings. I held his hand as our arms linked. We would be alright, no matter what happens, we had each other. Me and Damon, Damon and I. Nothing could break us. Nothing and no one. I pressed the doorbell and my brother John opened it. He looked at me and gave me and Damon an odd look.

"Mom! It's Izzie. She's home! She brought Damon with her!" John hollered.

"Jeez Johnny..." Damon muttered. "Mind bringing that voice down a bit...I don't think they can hear you across town..." He added with his dry, sarcastic humor.

John looked at Damon and gave a rather annoyed stare. My mother came walking to the front door and Dad was behind her. John opened the door and looked at us. He didn't invite anyone in. We were taught and drilled many times by our parents not to invite strangers into the house.

"Hey..." Mom greeted me and Damon. I walked over and hugged her and then I hugged Dad. Mom later looked at Dad who looked at me and Damon. Dad gave a polite smile and nodded at Mom.

"Damon, please, would like to come in?" My mother asked, extending an invitation to one of her oldest, dearest friend.

"Why thank you Elena," Damon said charmingly and smiled. "Thought you'd never asked."

I took Damon's hand and pulled him over the threshold. He was finally inside my house, he had never been in my home before. But there he was in an Original's home, where he had been invited to dinner. It was a small step but I was grateful that Dad came to me and told me his side of the story. I still did not know how the Originals became vampires. Dad said he would tell that story to me another time since it was very long and complicated. I felt closer to my father, closer to both my parents really after that evening. I was grateful for all they had done, all the sacrifices they had made. Elijah and Elena Smith weren't my biological parents but they raised me. They loved me so much and they would both do anything to protect me even if it means taking me away from my crazy birth parents.


	8. Chapter 8 Crossover

Chapter Eight. _Crossover._

_Izzie_

When my birth parents came into town. I just had a huge fight with Damon outside The Grill. He was getting jealous of one of my professors. We were together almost eighteen months when such a fight blew up. We never fought so badly before. Emily had said that Damon and I had turned into a boring old couple. We stayed in on Friday nights. Damon would cook and we'd watch some old nineties romantic comedy. We rarely go out. We had settled into this comfortable routine like married people often do except we're not married of course.

I had decided to continue with my Masters in Anthropology specializing in the Occult. It would be an easy thesis to write about. The history of witches in Mystic Falls. I could interview Aunt Bonnie and Emily. My cousin did not move to New York as planned. She dropped out of high school in a fit of rebellion and decided to model part time. Emily still runs the curio magic shop that she had turned into a little coffee spot. The locals could come in get a cup of latte and biscotti and even some sage burning sticks to cleanse the house of evil. Marijuana was finally legalized and Emily couldn't make as much as she did in the black market.

Okay, I should stop rambling on and on about other things. _Anyway…_back to what I was saying. My birth parents came to town. _My God!_ I thought they were stuck in hell forever. I didn't even recognize them. We walked into The Grill and bumped into a young couple. The blonde man had a British accent and Damon was annoyed with him. What happened next was anyone's guess but it was something I had never expected. The blonde man set Damon's beloved Mustang on fire.

"What the hell is going on!" I demanded angrily. I could not believe that the car was on fire. Damon looked pissed. I could tell that he was controlling himself. Damon had promised that he would never be violent in front of me.

"Are you going to pay for that?" I asked the man.

"Fine…" He said softly and took out his wallet. I watched as he gave Damon a thick pad of hundred dollar bills. "That should cover it…"

"He's lucky that I didn't have his head…" The blonde man smiled at me. I only glared angrily back at him.

"Niklaus…"

I heard the young woman called him. She walked up to him and took his arm leading him away. It then occurred to me. The name sounded so familiar. I was afraid to ask but I had to make sure. Is it really him? I looked at the brunette. She looked around eighteen, her eyes were so vivid blue like mine. She smiled gently at me.

"Who the hell are you?" I finally asked. I looked at them closely. No...It couldn't be.

"The name's Klaus. Daddy's back Darling," Klaus said and grinned widely at the woman. He pulled the brunette in his arms and kissed her softly on the lips. "Come on Elly…let's go, leave the kiddies to themselves…"

"What?" I gasped and looked at Damon. We watched as the couple left getting inside their SUV. Oh my God. It was Klaus and Elly. My parents were back. What were they even doing here?

"Klaus?" Damon uttered and stared at me

"He's my father Damon…I think he's my real father" I groaned. This couldn't possibly be happening. I need to let Dad know. His brother, Klaus is back and so is my birth mother. _Oh God…_What fresh hell have they brought with them?

"No shit…" Damon shook his head and stared at the damage done to his car. I stood close to him and Damon put his arm around me. He bent and kissed my forehead firmly.

* * *

><p>I didn't expect Klaus and Elly to be at the Salvatore boarding house about two weeks later but there they were. My birth parents, canoodling like young lovers right in the living room. Klaus was seated on the sofa with Elly on his lap. They were looking comfortable and were pretty affectionate with each other. Elly was giggling and nuzzling Klaus' neck while he was probably whispering sweet nothings in her ear.<p>

They didn't even care that there were others around. Stefan and Katherine were there, both of them standing just looking awkwardly at the couple who was making out in the sofa. Damon stood by the window drinking his glass of whiskey with that _Whatever_, come hither look on his face. I could tell that my boyfriend was rather annoyed. If Damon was annoyed, I was enraged. _Maybe it was just my hormones being antsy…_

"What is going on?" I asked as I looked around. What was Klaus even doing here? "You're invited in?" I stared at Klaus who only shrugged.

"Who the hell invited them in?" I demanded and stared at Stefan and Katherine and later at Damon who finished up his whiskey in one gulp. Damon looked at me and shook his head.

"They're not quite vampires Bella…They don't need an invitation." Katherine said and sighed as if I was a child and she was exasperated from explaining things to me.

"For the last time it's Izzie!" I snapped. I was getting more annoyed as the moments passed.

"I called you Bella," Elly frowned and looked at me. "You should be called Bella not Izzie."

"You didn't raise me the last twenty two years." I told her angrily and crossed my arms. Elly just kept quiet. "Can anyone tell me what they're doing here?"

"Forgive her Elly." Katherine sighed and spoke to Elly. "It's obvious Elena's rudeness seemed to pass down to her."

"Katherine…" Stefan said and frowned. Katherine only gave him a sultry pout.

"You're tall for a girl…" Klaus commented and looked at me, almost scrutinizing me under his gaze which I did not appreciate. It felt as if he was sizing me up for battle or something.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked him, still staring angrily at Klaus. "You're supposed to be in hell."

"I'm tired of explaining." Klaus sighed. He then looked at Elly. "Sweetheart please…"

Elly looked at me and beamed brightly. I still found it weird that the woman had given birth to me. She looked so young, eternally seventeen or eighteen. There was this mischievous sparkle in her blue eyes and that smile. It was secretive and cunning and I didn't like it one bit. Elly looked like the type of girl I could never be friends with, especially now that I knew her history.

Not that I'm being harsh or maybe I probably am. But from all accounts, Eleanna Petrova seemed to be a manipulative, psychotic, drama queen. Worse than even Katherine Pierce, whom Emily had dubbed Mystic Fall's reining _HBIC_, Head Bitch in Charge. Elly was an exaggerated archetype of the pretty drama queens in high school that Emily and I used to make fun of. Sure she looked like a young, innocent girl but I didn't trust her. I knew she was my mother but she seemed so unfamiliar to me. Elly could never replace my Mom. No one could.

"We got out…" Elly said simply. "They let us go. We're on parole or something like it."

"Seriously?" Damon quipped and raised an eyebrow. "Parole? They have parole in hell?" He obviously wasn't pleased.

"We need somewhere to crash while we're here…" Elly said and smiled a little flirtatiously at Damon.

Damon gave her a wink and I frowned seeing that. I had learned from Katherine that Elly had a way with men, part of the Petrova _mystique_, Katherine had said. Something Katherine, Elly and my Mom, Elena had. Katherine continued, rolling her eyes, that I didn't have it since I took after Klaus more. I guessed Katherine was just being her usual bitchy self. She once said that I looked rather masculine and my head was too big and that I was too gawky like a giraffe. I was only fifteen then. I ignored her of course. Damon had told me that Katherine was probably just jealous of my blonde hair... _Hah. _He was sweet even then.

"Well…" Stefan spoke awkwardly and looked around. "We have plenty of rooms…"

"No!" I hollered and stared at Stefan and then at Damon. "No way! They're not staying here!"

Damon looked at me and shrugged. "Babe…they're your parents…"

"I'm sure they can find other places…" I argued.

"Well we could stay at Elijah's?" Klaus suggested and gave a sneaky smile. "But with seven children running around…and all that noise…" He gave an exaggerated sigh. "I might just snap their teeny necks for disturbing my peaceful rest."

"You wouldn't dare…" I told Klaus and glared at him. I could not believe that he threatened to snap my siblings' necks.

"Of course not…" Elly gasped and gave a soft laugh. She shook her head. "Your father's just kidding Bella…"

I groaned. _Again with the Bella_. I'm Izzie. Not some tragic _tween_ book character in love with a shimmering vampire. I've always been known as Izzie.

Elly then looked at Klaus. "Aren't you Sweetheart?"

Klaus gave a lazy shrug back. Elly frowned and pursed her lips. So much for a family reunion. I looked at Damon and he looked back at me. I wondered what hell we had gotten ourselves into. Having my deranged birth parents under the same roof just didn't seem like the best of situations.

* * *

><p>"Do you think it's weird that she looks younger than me?" I asked Damon when we were in bed later that night. Damon shrugged and read his Stephen King book. "She's an immortal Iz…"<p>

"I mean seriously. She's not even a vampire…what the hell is she?"

"Crazy…" Damon said, rolling his eyes and whistled. "That's what she is."

"Aargh…" I groaned and let my head fell on the soft pillows. "It explains a lot." I breathed.

"What do you mean?" Damon looked down at me. His blue eyes glinted curiously.

"Why I'm so fucked up inside…look at who my birth parents are." I said in a mournful tone. "It's genetic Damon. I'm doomed."

Damon shook his head and put his book away. He smiled and leaned down, caressing my hair gently. Damon kissed my lips. "You're perfect, d'you know that?" He said.

I sighed and held Damon close letting him kiss and I responded passionately back. And then I heard it, the laughter and shriek coming from the room upstairs. The ceiling seemed like it shook.

"God No…" I groaned. Damon stared up at the ceiling. "You think maybe they're…" He drifted off and gave me a curious look.

I covered my eyes in embarrassment. It couldn't be but from the sound it, it seemed like Klaus and Elly were pretty busy in bed upstairs. I could hear the bed shaking and the bedsprings rattling and that made me cringe. _They were having sex…_

"No…" Damon uttered, almost horrified.

"I don't believe this…" I told him. I was irritated. Could they at least have the decency to keep it down?

I snuggled close to Damon and we just kept quiet as our neighbours upstairs continued with their bed activities. I heard Elly's scream. I winced and looked at Damon. He gave a grin and whispered. "Well, she's having fun…"

"Damon…" I frowned. "She's my mother…" I then thought of Mom. It felt weird calling Elly my mother. "I mean biologically…" I added.

"You know what…we should have our own fun too." Damon spoke and started to take off his white T Shirt. "Let's see if we can give em a run for their money."

I looked at Damon and a wide grin formed on my face. I guessed a little competition could be good. We started kissing and I squealed when Damon nibbled that sensitive spot on my neck. I couldn't helped giggling when he trailed kisses down the length of my torso. Damon looked up at me and smiled. He helped me take off my gray tank top and I pulled my drawstring cotton pants down. It was nice I supposed making love and snuggling close. It was just hilarious that we were giggling like kids naked under the cover. I even gave an exaggerated scream and we tried shaking the bed more and even jumping on it. The springs didn't rattle as hard.

"I think we won." Damon heaved as his head fell on the pillow. "Hmmm…" I murmured as I nuzzled my nose in his chest. I suddenly heard whistling coming from upstairs. It sounded like the same song I had been humming for years.

"That's weird…" Damon whispered and gave me a strange look. I gave him a smile and yawned before snuggling to sleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>The Egregoi Head Office<em>

_Manhattan._

"We have a situation Sir. t's urgent"

"What is it?" Eli Petrov looked up at one the Elders and asked. The middle aged African American man looked very solemn. Eli knew the news wasn't good. It was already three in the afternoon and he was looking forward to go head home early that Sunday.

"Cassidy has been murdered…"

"What?" Eli stood up when he heard the news. He was definitely not expecting that. One of his top Watchers had been murdered. _When? Who had done it?_ "When did this happen?"

"Three days ago." The Elder replied. "It was his day off. He was supposed to report for work but he didn't show up." The Elder paused and looked sombrely at Eli.

"There's more Sir…" The man continued.

"What do you mean more?"

"More deaths," The man said and Eli only stared at him.

"Arnolds, McClusky, Forrester…Anderson, James, Fredericks, Shimura…" He read from the list.

"They're all dead?" Eli asked the Elder and he gave a nod. It was unbelievable.

"Gunned down in their homes. Forrester was going for his morning run. They found his body in the lake, shot in the head, execution style."

"Who could have done it?" Eli sat down as his face fell. The news was too much. These were his fellow Watchers, his colleagues, friends. All dead.

"We believe that it was another Halfling Sir. One who has gone rogue."

"You're telling me that one of our own is hunting down the others?" Eli asked, staring starkly at The Elder. It was just too warped a situation. He could not wrap his mind around it.

The Elder sighed. "There's no other explanation Sir. We can only die if the sacred weapon is wielded by another of our kind and it looks like the tips of the bullets used were melted from the same sword."

"Who could it be?" Eli pondered aloud. He looked at The Elder before speaking in the most urgent of tones. "We need to convene a meeting of Elders immediately. In the mean time, alert all the Watchers. They are to report in The Office and make sure they're not being followed. Issue a code red."

* * *

><p><em>Izzie<em>

"Oh Elly…"

I uttered when I saw who it was coming through the front door of the curio shop. I was surprised that Elly came by the store the next day. She looked at me and gave a bright smile. She was dressed in a white eyelet cotton babydoll dress and had a short denim jacket over it. She wore simple summer flipflops and her face was barely made up. I still couldn't get used to how young and fresh faced Elly looked. I stared at my reflection on the shiny _Lavazza_ espresso machine and I swore there were fine lines beneath my eyes.

"I just came by to see you Bella…" Elly said, smiling at me. "You know maybe we could do some catching up or something. Get to know each other more."

I winced hearing it. It was obvious she wasn't going to call me Izzie. I'm _Bella_ to her. I breathed and flashed Elly a grin that maybe looked more like a grimace. My birth mother wanted to be friends. I didn't quite know how to react to that. She didn't even really want me when she was pregnant with me and now she wants us to be friends? _Seriously?_

"I'm pretty busy right now, you know managing the store and all…" I hoped I didn't sound too rude. My Mom always told me to be nice even if you don't like the person. You'd never know if the person might be a Supernatural who might take you down for offending them.

"Oh…it's alright. I can wait…" Elly said in a rather cheerful voice. She definitely wasn't giving up. She looked around the store seeing the espresso machine and pastries that was on the lazy Susan."Maybe I'll get a cappuccino and that lemon tart…"

"Right…" I said and took her order. I gave her the cup of cappuccino and the lemon tart on a plate. Elly gave me the money, a hundred dollar bill and I rang it up on the cashier. She put the entire change in the tip jar.

"I'll be over there. Klaus is busy with something at the moment. He's coming by later."

I watched as Elly went to get a seat on the large sofa that was right at the corner. She took out the latest edition of People magazine and started reading as she listened to her old mp3 player.

"So who's Pollyanna?"

I turned and sighed at Emily. Emily looked at me and gave a small frown. Her eyes scrutinizing Elly from a distance. That was Emily. She would give other girls the same up down sweeping look before deciding if they're a threat or not. I did mention that Emily can be quite a bitch.

"She's er…a distant relative…" I said and bit my bottom lip. I didn't know how to let my cousin who was also my bestfriend know that Elly was real Mom and that she and my real Dad had spent decades incarcerated in hell and that they just got back. "A cousin on my Dad's side."

"Oh…" Emily uttered and nodded. Emily's face then scrunched up for a bit and looked at me. "Isn't your Dad like an Original vampire Iz?"

"He does have some human descendants…" I lied nervously. Emily gave a shrug. She leaned across the counter and stared at Elly. "She's pretty…"

"She is?" I asked Emily.

"In the pretty, innocent as a daisy kind of way…sweet and sugary and all that…"

"Hah." I snorted and gave Emily a smirk. _If only Emily knew…_That looks could be deceiving. "You have no idea."

"Hubba hubba…" Emily moaned and gave a soft wolf whistle. "Who is he? And where the hell did he come from?" I looked up and there was Klaus walking towards the store.

"Er…" I stammered. How do I even begin to tell Emily? She got the hell part right.

"He's hot…" Emily whispered to me. "I would _so_ do him."

"Stop it Em…" I cringed. Emily found Klaus hot and that she would do him? Klaus as in my biological father Klaus. That was just too weird. Klaus walked in the store and gave us grin. He even winked at Emily before walking to where Elly was.

"Did you see that Iz?" Emily gushed like a schoolgirl and I rolled my eyes. She was still so boy crazy. Her hazel eyes sparkled. "Hot, blonde guy just winked at me! Oh my God…"

She was smiling so brightly. Emily then looked at Klaus and I saw the look on her face when she watched Klaus pulling Elly in his arms kissing her rather passionately.

"Oh…" Emily uttered in disappointment and rolled her eyes. "He's with her."

"Yup." I nodded. _For a thousand or so years…_

"That's it…" Emily sighed. "I hate her. She's pretty and she has him." She then narrowed her eyes at me.

"Please tell me we're not hanging out with her Iz…I know she's your cousin and all but I'm your mother's brother's daughter so that makes us first degree cousins, related by blood…Which means we're closer and therefore I take precedence over some distant far flung relative from your Dad's side."

_Oh Emily…if only you knew that the woman had carried me for nine months. What could be closer than that?_ I didn't say anything and just smiled at Emily. I heard soft female giggles and it was Elly, snuggling with Klaus on that large sofa. He leaned in and kissed her deeply and she wrapped her legs around him. It just looked like they were dry humping each other and frankly speaking, I was kind of disgusted by it.

"Jeez…" Emily said and shook her head. "Get a room."

"Oh God…" I groaned and smacked my forehead with my hand. They were like horny high schoolers making out in the curio shop. Worse, I worked there.

"Definitely not an innocent daisy…" Emily looked at me and smirked.

* * *

><p>"So…" I dragged my words out as I looked at Klaus and Elly. I was having my lunch break and we were seated at a table.<p>

Both of them were smiling brightly at me. We were finally going to have the talk. It was such an awkward situation but I knew I couldn't put it off and ignore them any longer. I had to suck it up and face my birth parents. They would not leave me be until I talk to them.

"You look so pretty…" Elly sighed dreamily. "Doesn't she Niklaus?" She turned and asked Klaus. Elly then leaned and touched the side of my mouth. "Look…she even has your dimples…"

"She does…" Klaus said and flashed a grin and sure enough, I saw his dimples.

"Tell me about yourself…" Elly spoke. "Oh you must be so smart doing your Masters…I never went to college…" She muttered. She then smiled at me. "Then again it was the dark ages…so you know women didn't go to school back then but I had tutors though. My Papa didn't want me to be some dumb farm girl…"

"You have such nice hair…I can never get my hair to be that shiny…You probably got that from Klaus…He has such enviable hair. You know when Klaus kept it long, I always thought that his hair was like Godiva's. He hates that comparison though. But your father has such beautiful hair…" Elly sighed and smiled at Klaus.

I couldn't say anything, Elly just rambled on. She looked pretty nervous. I looked at the table seeing her tapping her fingernails. Klaus took her hand and clutched it tight. "It's alright Darling…" He said softly to her.

"I'm doing fine I guess…" I said and looked at her. "I'm finishing up my thesis on witches and the occult. Emily and Aunt Bonnie is helping me with that."

"Your father can help too…" Elly said and smiled brightly. "Klaus knows plenty of witches…don't you Darling?" Klaus gave a shrug and sighed. "I could try and make some calls."

"It's fine…" I told him. "My Dad helped me with that."

"You mean Elijah?" Klaus said and his pale blue eyes narrowed at me.

"Yes. Elijah Smith. My father…" I said to him, my eyes staring back at his. I wasn't afraid of course. Klaus didn't look too pleased at what I had said, that Elijah was my father. He shook his head lightly and cleared his throat.

"Look…" Klaus spoke, his crisp English accent sounded more distinct. "I know you probably hate us right now and I don't blame you. You think we abandoned you. But you have to know something. You were taken away from us Isabella. We never gave you up. Your mother and I would never do that. We were stuck in that hellish place for decades thanks to Elijah." Klaus breathed.

"I could have taken my revenge…" He said and gave a charming smile. "It would have been that easy. I could just go in the house without any invitation and ripped his children's' hearts out, maybe let his pretty wife bleed to death…"

"You sick bastard!" I cried and stared at Klaus and stood up. Everyone in the cafe/curio shop looked at us wondering what had happened.

"Sit down…" Klaus spoke in a low, threatening tone, his eyes bored right into mine. I realized then that he was compelling me. I had no control over my senses, my leg muscles seemed to move by themselves and I sat right down.

"Klaus…No." Elly said and frowned at him. "Don't do that to her. She's our daughter."

"I'm just making sure she calms down." Klaus said and smiled at Elly. He then looked at me. I felt myself clenching both fists in anger. I couldn't believe he was compelling me. Even my father, Elijah had never done that. I should have taken the small pot of vervain that was by the counter with me.

"Be a good girl and calm yourself down Isabella…Take a deep breath." Klaus commanded and strangely my heartbeat slowed down and I started breathing in. "That's it Sweetheart…" Klaus said with a snicker.

"Now where was I?" Klaus pondered aloud. He chuckled and continued.

"Ah yes…I could have ripped his family and let them bleed slowly and painfully, leaving a long trail of blood from the front door for Elijah to follow when he gets home right up his bedroom, where I'll arrange all their bodies neatly on his bed for him to see…What a sight it must be for him to come home to," Klaus said with a sinister smile.

Tears started falling from my eyes as I heard that. Klaus would kill my family. My mom, my younger siblings, all seven of them. He could just do that. It would have been that easy. Elly saw me crying and she sighed softly. She took a handkerchief and started dabbing my eyes. "Shh…It's going to be alright Bella…"

"I could have done that…" Klaus said and gave a sweet smile. "But I didn't…So in exchange for me sparing Elijah's wife and his children's lives…we get you back…"

"What?" I said in shock and stared at him.

"It's only fair Bella…" Elly said and gave an eerie, saccharine smile of her own. "You're our daughter. You should be with us."

"But I'm not a kid anymore." I argued, infuriated that they would assume I'd just go along with whatever they had planned. "I don't even live at home. I live with Damon…"

"Well that will have to change…" Klaus spoke firmly. He looked at Elly who nodded. "Tell that boyfriend of yours that you need some space, to spend some quality family time with me and Elly. If you don't, I'll rip his heart out too, and his brother's and Katerina's."

"You can't be serious…" I said and stared at Klaus, horrified he would do that. That he would threaten the lives of those I love, just so that I'd go with him and Elly. That was just beyond insanity. _So it is true._ They're really crazy.

"Oh…you have no idea." Klaus said and smiled at me. "It's your choice Isabella. We would never force you Sweetheart. You're our daughter. We just want to spend some time with you."

_Right…_My choice. _What is he talking about?_ I didn't have a choice. Klaus was going to murder my entire family and the man I love. The father of my unborn child. Yup. I was pregnant. I kept it under wraps though. Only Damon and I knew about it. We just found two weeks ago, right after the blow up in front of The Mystic Grill. It was a huge shock. Damon was sure that he wasn't able to have kids so we never used any protection. Dumb of me I know, all the hours of Sex Ed in school and I didn't even put it in practice. _God…This is going to be one hell of a mess._

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks earlier…<em>

I was in the bathroom staring at the _Clear Blue_ stick. It was probably the fifteenth pregnancy test stick that I had peed on it. I was drinking jugs and jugs of sweet tea. A cliché since I do live in the South and nothing makes you pee faster than Sweet Tea or Mint Julep. _Positive._ They all said positive. Whether it was the two blue lines, a pink smiley face, a plus sign. I was pregnant. _God…_ How did it even happen? _Duh… Izzie you had sex, unprotected sex with a gorgeous hunk of a man… _I didn't think that was God replying though, just my irritating inner voice, my own subconscious that somehow sounded like Emily's catty tone. Damon's a vampire. A freaking vampire. They don't have kids. They're not supposed to! _Well…wait a minute._ My Dad had kids. Seven of them and so did Klaus. But they were Originals. You can't really count them in. Originals were like a whole super species. They bucked the rules.

They can walk in the sun without any daylight rings, they can compel other vampires, practically immune to vervain, werewolf bite, Yadah yadah yadah. Shit. I'm rambling. I should stop. Damon said it was one of those little idiosyncrasies of mine that he finds adorable in small measures but annoying when I rant too much. Shit…what am I going to tell him? How am I ever going to break the news to Damon?

_Oh hey Baby. Guess what? I'm pregnant…I know it's very Breaking Dawn of me but I seriously did not expect this. _I looked at my reflection in the mirror and winced. I wondered if I looked any different. This is just not happening.

"Babe." I heard Damon knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah." I replied rather despondently.

"You alright in there?" He asked. _Oh Fuck…_It's now or never. Mom did say that honesty was very important in any relationship.

"Yup." I answered and washed my face. "Hang on a minute…" I told Damon and immediately scrambled to pick up the pregnancy test sticks and dispose of them. _Shit…_I can't put them in the trash bin. Damon could definitely see it. So I took several yards of toilet paper and wrapped them up and just pushed them under the sink.

"Hey…" I smiled brightly as I opened the bathroom door. I hoped I sound and look convincing enough. Damon grinned sexily back and pulled me in his arms. "Come 'ere Gorgeous…"

He leaned and nuzzled his nose on mine before kissing me, sweet and sensual. _I'm too young to be a mother_, I thought to myself. Only twenty two. What if I screw up? Like Elly and Klaus did…What if I'm really cursed just like she was, as she had written or rambled in her journals. _Darkness_ that was what she kept saying. She was overcome by some darkness that was inside her. She was afraid that it could be passed on to her child. She was pregnant with Alexander then.

What if it never lasts, Damon and I? He might get sick of me, I might get sick of him. We'll end up getting into arguments and worse, he might resent me. Damon might hate me for getting pregnant and he'll probably think that I had tried to tie him down. We'd both be going down the same road as Klaus and Elly did. And I didn't want that. I didn't want to be that crazy couple that fights all the time. I didn't want to be like my birth parents. There were just so many doubts, insecurities and questions swirling in my mind. So much for a fairytale ending.

Of course, Damon was too perceptive not to notice that something was up. Those cool blue eyes of his were as sharp as a hawk. I guessed he noticed that I had been too quiet lately. I kept telling him it was just PMS and stress from school and that Emily was being her snippy, bitchy, bossy self to me. He didn't buy it.

"Alright. Out with it Babe…" He said and gave me that_ look_…where his eyes would just stare right at you and it could either made you melt into a puddle or shiver in fear. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing." I responded sharply. "I told you it's school and work and female stuff…"

"You can't lie to me Izzie…" Damon sighed and shook his head. "I can see right through you. You're an open book just like your Mom. When you lie your eyes get dilated and the blues just seemed lighter and those cute flecks of gold at the side, it's just brighter…like the time when you broke my laptop and you said it was John's. I knew it was you"

I frowned hearing that. Did he really have to bring it up? It was a long time ago. I was fourteen then and Damon lent me his laptop but well I didn't know what happened. I was careless and clumsy and it fell off the table and actually broke. The monitor had smashed but Dad managed to replace a new one. I told Damon it was my little brother's fault. He just stared at me and laughed softly. _"Right Izzie Bear…Sure it was."_

"I'm not lying okay.…" I huffed. "I just need some space…"

"What do you mean space?" Damon asked and pulled me to him. He didn't look too happy.

"I'm just going through some things right now…and I have to figure them out on my own."

"Izzie…" He said and looked in my eyes. _God,_ his blue eyes got even more intense. "Tell me what's bothering you…"

"Nothing…" I snapped and pulled myself out of his grasp. "Just leave me be…" I then walked away from him.

Damon stood there. "Fine!" He cried out angrily. "Call me then when you're up for it!"

I ran to my car, the huge silver Volvo SUV that was actually my Mom's and slammed the door hard as I got in. I didn't know why but I started crying. What is wrong with me? My head rested on the wheel and I cried to myself. Then I heard the footsteps. The passenger door was opened and someone got in. He pulled me close and let me leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" Damon murmured. I nodded and tried to brush my tears off. He held me close and ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm such a jerk. I'm sorry Iz."

"No Damon. I'm sorry…" I said through my tears. "I shouldn't have shut you out. You deserve an explanation."

"You're probably PMSing…" Damon said with a soft chuckle. "That_ time_ of the month you know…"

"Damon…I'm late." I muttered.

"Oh…" Came his soft, rather surprised utter. "It's okay. I'm sure its normal…" Damon said, trying to reassure me somewhat. "We'll go to the doctor and check out what's wrong."

"Damon. I fucked up." I breathed into his chest. He smelled so nice.

"Don't say that." He sighed softly.

"I'm pregnant Damon," I finally told him. I looked up at him and I saw the look in Damon's eyes. He was definitely surprised. _Yup Izzie. You really fucked things up. _At least that's what I had imagine he was probably thinking._  
><em>

We went to the Gynae, the only one in town and it was confirmed. I was pregnant. Three weeks. Damon was staring into space the entire time. He couldn't believe it. He started mumbling and muttering gibberish. Then Damon hit his head. "Shit." He cussed as he hit his head repeatedly. "Shit…shit…fucking shit…"

"Damon." I almost yelled and tried to make him stop hitting himself. "What the hell…"

"Your father's going to kill me…" Damon said and looked at me.

"No he won't. We'll talk to him and my Mom. They'll understand."

"He's an Original Iz. They're the rip hearts first, talk later kind of people."

"It's going to be fine…" I sighed and sat down next to him. I took his hand and held it. "I won't let Dad do anything to you…"

"How did this even happen?" Damon asked and stared at me as if I knew the answer. I rolled my eyes and explained, rather exasperatedly I might add. "We had sex Damon…We never used any protection and I wasn't on the pill."

"There's a reason why I didn't use any protection and why you're not on the pill. I'm not _supposed_ to have kids Izzie…I'm a _freaking_ a hundred seventy year old vampire…Vampires do not have kids. It's just not possible."

"I know Damon…" I groaned. "Don't you think I know that?"

"Correction." Damon quipped and looked at me closely. "Vampires that are not Originals do not have kids…"

"Why are you giving me that look?" I asked Damon and narrowed my eyes.

"Izzie, Your father's Klaus. As in big bad wolf hybrid Original vampire Klaus…"

"And…" I seethed, staring right back at Damon, annoyed at what he was insinuating.

"You have some serious mojo running in your blood Iz."

"Do you think this is my fault?" I felt my blood pressure rise as I said bitingly. "You think I got pregnant on purpose?"

"No…Of course not Izzie…" Damon sighed. He sounded exhausted. "I never said that. It's just…" He paused and looked at me. "It's unexpected. Never in a million years had I thought this was possible and honestly I don't know what to do now."

Damon looked at me and I saw how worried he looked. "I'm going to be a father Iz. We're going to have a baby…"

I felt kind of bad at snapping at him. My temper got the better of me. Maybe I took after more of my birth parents than I dared to admit. You can't argue with nature and genetics after all. I sighed and hugged him. It felt better. I felt better. Damon nuzzled my neck and cheeks. He then kissed my lips and I returned the kiss ardently.

"I love you." He told me softly.

I looked in his bottomless blue eyes and smiled. "I love you back…" I whispered as I just leaned on him. I wondered how it will turn out. I was afraid. Afraid that I just wouldn't be good at this. Being pregnant and being a Mom. I'll probably just fuck it up.

* * *

><p><em>Izzie.<em>

I knew I couldn't just talk to Damon, thinking that he'd understand and let me go with my birth parents. He would not let me go. There was no way. And that left me no choice really. He was too important to me. Damon would end up doing something stupid to stop Klaus from taking me and he'd probably get himself killed and I couldn't let it happen. He was just such a _crazy, impulsive vampire_, as Klaus would say but that's what I love about him. Damon was so passionate, deep and honest unlike me. I did the cowardly thing and left him a voice message. I left my Mom, Dad and Emily voice messages too. I hoped they understand why I did what I did or they'd probably just hate for it.

I sat at the back seat of the black Cadillac SUV that Klaus drove. We crossed the state line heading up North. Elly was in front with him. Klaus started whistling that song and I hummed along. I saw him looking at me at the rear view mirror and he flashed a smile. His dimples that were so much like mine. No one could refute that. He was my father and I was his child. _The Monster's Daughter_ as Katherine would say. I looked at my phone there were many missed calls and voice mails. I pressed the icon and heard Damon's angry voice. I never heard him sounding so angry in my life and I couldn't fault him for that. He had every reason to sound so pissed. I just walked out on him.

"Izzie! What the fuck were you thinking! If you think that I'm going to just sit here and wait for you while you go on this family road trip with those psycho parents of yours, you are sorely mistaken Baby! There is no way I'm going to allow you and my child that is inside you to leave with those two psychopaths from hell!" I could hear the rage in Damon's voice and that scared me. Well, only a little. Damon would never hurt me, because he'll have to answer to Dad and then Mom and he loves me too much.

"I'm coming for you Izzie. You can't just leave a fucking voice mail and think that I'll be a good boy and play along. I will find you and I will drag back home kicking and screaming if I have to and you tell that fucking asshole Klaus that I don't care if he's your father and that he's a fucking Original. I will stake him myself. No one fucks with me and you! No one Izzie!"

I kind of cringed hearing that. Damon was off the charts with his melodramatic outburst. I had never heard so much cussing done in one single voicemail. _Boy…_He's pissed. And it was only just the beginning.


	9. Chapter 9 Road Trips & Reunions

Hi Guys. :) Sorry for the long long long long long super long delay. I had a lot of things going on :( and it was really hard to keep the creative juices flowing. Freaking writer's block... By the way, am quite disappointed to see how S3 TVD has turned out. Well there's always fanfiction. Anyway this a rather short chapter but I am working hard to expand on it and hope to update soon. Like really soon.

Chapter Nine. Road Trip & Reunions

_Izzie._

We've been on the road for almost two days taking back roads and avoiding Interstate highways. Klaus had destroyed my phone saying that my Dad or Damon could track me down Not that they could stop Klaus but he just didn't want any interruptions. Family time was his thing which made me balked somewhat at the thought. He didn't seem to look the part of being a Family guy. _So anyway..._

Spending time with my birth parents, I could finally witness for myself, first hand the epic romance of Klaus and Elly. I rolled my eyes every time. They were extremely affectionate. The touchy feely kind of couple. Damon would have laughed and make fun of that. He was romantic but he wasn't into dramatic displays of affections. I knew about Klaus and Elly's psychodramas. She had rambled on about it in her journals. How she had loved Klaus so desperately and yet she hated him as well. A recurring theme in Elly's life that she was constantly conflicted about.

"What's the whole point of all this?" I asked them impatiently.

I was dead tired and had gotten frustrated as the hours went by. It was late and we were at a diner somewhere in the Midwest. Iowa I think. My Geography's really that bad. Klaus had been stirring his cup of black coffee. He added five packets of sugar in it and I watched as he opened a few more and added them in as well.

"We don't have sugar in hell..." Elly explained and gave a smile. "Your father has a sweet tooth and it was hard for him down there."

Klaus smiled lovingly at her and drank his coffee, slowly deliberately enjoying every sweet syrupy drip. He looked at me and gave a rather sinister smile which only made me frowned. "Like we said Isabella, we just want to spend some time with you."

"You can do that in Mystic Falls why bring me all the way out here? What is it that you really want with me?" I asked angrily and folded my arms. I knew something was up. I just knew it.

"She's a smart girl..." Klaus commented with a smile as he looked at his wife.

"I told you Niklaus...Bella is a smart girl. She knew I was crazy right away." Elly said blithely back.

"You were only three or four then Bella, standing by the flower bed outside Bonnie's house. You were so beautiful, even then." She flashed a grin at me which only made me sighed. I gave up._ This is hopeless..._ They were never going to see things straight. Both too twisted in their ways to face reality and understand the consequences of their actions.

"So what is it?" I asked and stared at the both of them. "What is going on?"

Klaus sighed and finished his cup of coffee while Elly rested her head on his shoulder cuddling close. "You know it wasn't easy being down there..."

"In hell you mean?" I enquired and looked at him closely. I wondered where he was going with this. Klaus gave a nod.

"It's like time stood still. You can never tell how long or how many days, months, years maybe even centuries it was..."

"But you deserved it." I stared angrily at Klaus. I felt my patience wearing thin and I didn't really care to whom I was addressing. So what if he was an Original hybrid just released from the deep bowels of hell. I was tired and sleepy and pregnant.

"You deserved to be in there..." My eyes narrowed straight into Klaus' icy pale blue ones. His gaze never left mine, almost as if we were challenging each other.

"Bella..." Elly raised her voice and immediately sat up, staring at me. "How can you say that?"

The way Elly was looking at me, I could tell she wasn't happy. But I didn't care."Well it's true isn't it?" I cried.

"You are an evil monster. A sociopath lunatic." I huffed and told Klaus. "You killed people, many innocent people. You tried to kill my Mum and her friends. You stabbed a silver dagger in my Dad's heart. Your own brother. You daggered your entire family."

I then looked at Elly, the woman who bore me. "And you...you are as demented as he is...He raped you to have me and you still stayed with him!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Elly snapped and I saw the flash of anger in her eyes. So unlike the rather mellow, sweet front she was exhibiting all these while. I finally did it. I lit up the Petrova fire in her. Katherine did say that Elly's temper was worse than Klaus. And now I would see it for myself.

"It's alright Sweetheart..." Klaus cooed and smiled at her.

"No it's not Niklaus..." Elly shook her head. Elly then turned and stared at me. "Your Father has been through a lot and you have no right to judge him." She spoke rather acrimoniously to me. "You don't know what pain and suffering he has put up with!"

Hearing that anger in Elly's tone made me even more furious. _What were they thinking? That they had a right to be angry?_ For twenty over years I was raised and loved by my Mom and Dad and _What?_ They think they can just stroll into town, threatened the lives of those I love and kidnap me and think that I would grin and go along with it. That we'd sit around the camp fire and sing Kumbayah and be one big happy family. They were sorely mistaken...

"Maybe you haven't noticed but he's not my father and you're not my mother." I said back, staring straight at Elly's deep blue eyes that were so like mine.

"I don't care if I have your eyes and Klaus' hybrid blood running through my veins. None of you raised me. Elena and Elijah Smith are my parents. My true parents. Nothing you can ever say or do will make me think otherwise..."

"That is not fair..." Elly suddenly sobbed and I was surprised to see the tears falling from her eyes. She wiped them away and suddenly took off. I stared as Elly ran out of the diner leaving Klaus and me in the booth. Klaus gave an irritated sigh and shot daggers at me.

"You just had to do that didn't you?" He asked, an edge in his usually cheery English accent. It was pretty obvious he didn't want Elly to be upset.

I gave a shrug, not knowing what else to say. "Aargh..." Klaus groaned and shook his head. He stood up and took a hundred dollar bill from his wallet before leaving it on the table.

"Get up...We have to go now before Elly does something crazy like setting the diner on fire." Klaus ordered crossly, a gruff tone, leaving no room for argument.

I did so, reluctantly and forced myself to move. Klaus took my arm and dragged me along with him. We went to the SUV that was parked outside and Elly was seated already inside. She had her large retro looking sunglasses on and I could hear her murmuring something to herself while she listened to her Ipod. She didn't look so upset and it seemed like she calmed down.

"What is she doing?" I asked Klaus. It just seemed a little off to me, almost as if Elly was meditating.

"Listening to_ The Secret_...It keeps her calm." Klaus chuckled and gave a shrug. "Your mother thinks she needs to unlock some inner potential inside her." I only gave Klaus an odd look.

"It's pure _Bullocks_..." He sighed. "But if it makes Elly happy..."

I saw the gentle way he was staring at her. "You really do care about her..." I said softly and looked at him. It was that obvious the love he had for Elly. Maybe it was the only humane thing Klaus had going for him.

"I love her Isabella. Your mother is everything to me." Klaus spoke. He breathed and looked at me again. "Just like how I love you and your brother..."

"Then shouldn't you just let us be?" I questioned him. "If you really loved us like you claimed to. We're alright. We're happy..."

"You don't understand how important family is to me...I'd stop at nothing to have my family back together again. Nothing..." Klaus spoke. I saw the intensity in his icy blue eyes. I knew he meant it. Klaus would stop at nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Back in Mystic Falls<em>

"Klaus and my sister were in town and you didn't think you should tell us!" Elena's voice shattered the otherwise silent atmosphere in the Salvatore library. "What is wrong with the both of you?"

"Izzie didn't want to worry you and..." Stefan paused and looked at Katherine who sighed.

"We all agreed that it was best to keep it to ourselves..." Katherine continued and smiled tersely at Elena Gilbert Smith, her doppleganger.

"This is crazy..." Elena huffed. "My daughter is with him!"

"Well technically she is their daughter..." Katherine corrected, a cattiness to her tone. "They just want to spend some quality time with Bella...what's the big deal?" The brown haired sultry vampiress said casually.

"They are dangerous. Surely you would know that Katherine." Elena argued.

"Your sister would never harm Bella. She is her daughter..." Katherine said and stared straight into her likeness face.

"My sister has just returned from Hell...God knows what she's been through and what she's capable of...and Klaus. We all know how horrible he can be. He is dangerous! Izzie is not safe with them!" Elena cried. She knew she was near hysterics but the thought of her precious daughter in harms' way.

"Tsk...tsk..." Katherine shook her head. "You're not getting all territorial are you? Afraid that Bella would prefer her real mother more?"

"What are you talking about?" Elena's brown eyes narrowed on her nemesis. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"You know you only have yourself to blame Elena. Taking Bella away from her real parents, conspiring with the witches to drag Klaus down to hell. You deserved this." Katherine said coldly.

"That's enough Katerina..."

Elijah's voice shocked everyone. It cut through the library like an arrow slicing off an apple in half. Elena turned, relieved that he was there and rushed to her husband. Katherine immediately kept quiet and moved away, standing next to Stefan. She would not want to risk the Original's wrath. Katherine looked at Elijah and saw the intense stare he gave her even while he hugged his wife. One that was filled with contempt.

"I'm so glad you're here..." Elena spoke as Elijah pulled her close, letting her head rest on his chest. "I don't know what I'd do without you..."

"It's going to be alright..." Elijah whispered as he stroked her hair. The need to reassure her never left him. He just wanted to keep her safe.

"Is it?" Elena looked up and stared into his brown eyes. "He has our Izzie Bear Elijah. Klaus has our daughter."

"I'm going to find her and I'm going to bring her back. I promise you." Elijah vowed and looked into his Beloved's eyes. He then looked at Stefan and Katherine. Someone else was missing. "Where's Damon?"

"He left..." Stefan spoke. "He says he knows where they might be bringing her..." Stefan sighed and looked at Elijah. "Damon brought Emily with him. She can do a locator spell and track Izzie down."

"This is not good..." Elijah shook his head. He wasn't at all surprised that Damon Salvatore would do something rash. "They are just going to get themselves killed." He spoke and looked at Elena who gave a soft nod.

The sound of a ringtone was heard and Elena looked at her husband warily. Elijah's phone was ringing and he took it out from his jacket pocket, seeing an unknown number. He stared at the screen and then at Elena. "Who is it?" Elena asked. Elijah wasn't so sure.

Elijah answered the call and was surprised to hear the familiar voice at the end. He hadn't heard that voice in a long time and he had hoped he would never hear it again.

"Hello Brother..." Klaus chirped.

"Niklaus..." Elijah gave a soft growl, barely restraining the anger that was about to erupt. Elena looked at him and clutched onto his hand.

"It has been quite a while..." Klaus chuckled. "I'm surprised you haven't changed at all. Still looking as youthful as ever." He gave a soft laugh and continued. "And still going strong with that pretty wife of yours, even after all these years...Eight children now. Wow..." Klaus paused. "Oh wait ...it's seven minus the one that isn't yours."

"My daughter Niklaus. Where is she and what have you done with her?" Elijah demanded.

"You mean _My_ daughter Elijah..." Klaus corrected his older brother and sighed. "See I knew she looked familiar even then. You should have told me the truth Brother. I warned you didn't I? That it won't be pretty if I have to find out about it myself."

"Let her go Niklaus. Whatever it is, your issue is with me. Izzie has nothing to do with this. She is innocent!"

"See that's the thing Elijah...It's not that easy. You took my daughter away and I'm sure you had something to do with the Watchers coming in, erasing my memory, taking my wife and breaking my family apart. Let's not forget that you sent me to hell with the help of that wretched coven which I will soon dispose off...But now is not the time for retribution. Trust me, I will deal with you when the time comes. I promise you Elijah, on the souls of my children and my dear wife. You will pay for your treachery Brother and it might just be too dear a price." Klaus spoke before abruptly ending the conversation.

Elijah felt the fear, the chill that crept up his spine. One he thought was long gone but he was never quite sure. He looked at Elena, seeing the same fear in her eyes and knew he had to protect her and his family with his own life if necessary.

* * *

><p><em>Izzie<em>

I stared angrily at the rear view mirror and Klaus looked back at me giving me one of his toothy bright grins. He had just ended the conversation with my Dad. A conversation that was steeped with threats.

"You promised. We made a deal!" I cried out. "You said that you won't harm my family if I went with you! You said it!"

"I lied..." Klaus replied casually and gave a careless shrug. Like it was nothing. Funny though, I always thought that The Originals were true to their words. Guess I presumed too much.

"You fucking asshole!" I screamed and kicked the driver's seat. "You Liar!"I continued kicking the back of the seat hard. "You bloody liar! I should have never trusted you!"

Klaus sighed at my tantrums and looked at Elly. "See, she got that from you... The cursing and swearing part. All yours Elly." Elly ignored him and looked away. She then turned and looked at me sitting there, fuming in anger.

"It's going to be alright Bella. Your father knows what he's doing."

"He's going to harm my family! How could it be alright?" I yelled. If Elly was trying to reassure me, she was doing a hell of a job. It wasn't working at all.

"It's just karmic retribution Bella.." Elly sighed and began explaining to me. "See Elijah was the one who dragged Klaus to hell and caused him a lot of misery. He just wants to return the favor. It's fair really. Eye for an eye."

"You're sick..." I spat and shook my head. I still couldn't believe that Elly could be so calm and matter of fact about harming my own Dad. "You're really sick...The both of you."

I couldn't believe this was happening. I had thought that I could keep everyone safe if I just went along with them. _What was I thinking?_ I felt like crying. I missed Damon horribly and its been less than 2 days. I just wished he was there to make everything alright. He'd pull me in his arms and kiss me silly and I'd feel safe. I stared out the window seeing the mountains of Colorado. I started thinking of times long past, how things were simple and Damon who was always there when I needed him.

* * *

><p>The SUV pulled to a stop in front of a Walmart about two hours later and I was surprised when I saw two black Landcruisers parked there. I wondered what was going on and who they were. Klaus turned and looked at me before speaking. "Stay here Isabella..."<p>

"What's going on?" I asked. My inquisitive self rearing up.

"Just sit tight Darling," Elly said with a smile.

I watched as Klaus walked to the Landcruisers and a few men in trenchcoats got out and then a man came out. I just stared at him. There he was, Alexander Smith the nation's fiftieth President. My brother stood there dressed in a dark brown leather jacket and jeans. He had a white shirt underneath. He hugged Klaus and I watched as Alexander spoke to his Secret Service agents. They nodded and I watched in horror as Klaus attacked them, viciously biting their necks and draining them of their blood as the President just stood there.

"What the hell..." I uttered. It was quite a sight, watching as the Leader of the Free World just stood there and did nothing as his hybrid Original vampire father murdered his own staff. _Gosh... _Damon was right, the world is coming to an end. Alexander shook his head after it was all over and walked to the SUV with Klaus.

"Hey Mom." He smiled at Elly as he got in the back seat. I looked on as Alexander leaned and kissed Elly's cheek and Elly kissed him back.

"So Kiddo..." Alexander spoke as he sat down right beside me. "Excited about the family reunion?"

He was acting all normal, like nothing had happened. I just stared at him, horrified. Alexander gave a grin and then he did another thing that startled me. He started to touch his face and peeled some latex tissue off it. I sat there watching him as his middle aged face disintegrated and when the mask was gone, he looked like any young man. Handsome and youthful like he was in his late teens to early twenties.

"What the hell!"

"Yeah..." Alexander smirked. "I turned..."

"But how?" I gasped, still horrified by the revelation. "You grew old. I saw it."

"I know some good special effects people. Hollywood types." He shrugged. "They discretely supply the masks..."

"But your children?" I asked him.

"They're mine. I'm an Original like Father..." Alexander smiled, almost proud of it. "It's possible to have children."

"I don't get it..." I looked at him closely. My own brother. It was weird. I'd always thought that Alexander was a cousin of mine. That was what Dad had said. That he was a long distant family member, a human descendant of the Originals. Turns out, it was partly true.

"My wife strangely enough turned out to have some Petrova blood. She was a distant descendant of Katerina Petrova's human daughter. So Meredith was able to conceive."

"So she knows you're a vampire?"

"No." Alexander shook his head. "She's under compulsion as are my children, and everyone in the White House and maybe all of D.C."

I shook my head. I was disgusted by it. It was all a lie. Everything. The entire country was run by an Original vampire. My own brother. I stared at him in disbelief as I figured it out. All his political successes and how it had just been too smooth sailing for him.

"That's how you get Congress to agree to your every bill...You compel them!" I told him.

"Works like a charm," Alexander grinned.

"Brilliant isn't it?" Klaus chipped in. He turned and gave us a grin. "He even fooled us. We thought he had decided to go the mortal route...You gave your mother and me quite a scare Alexander." Klaus laughed at his son.

"I couldn't Father..." Alexander spoke and smiled.

"But I thought that you would have forgotten who you were..." My voice trailed as I remembered what Mom told me. Mom had said that everyone's memory was erased. Everyone's except hers.

"It was only for a while," Alexander sighed. "About five years after it all happened. The memories flooded back. I remembered everything." He then looked closely at me.

"When I was very young, Father had compelled me never to forget him and how much he had loved Mom and me and a vampire's compulsion would never wear off, unless if he was killed of course."

"Which I wasn't..." Klaus interjected. "I was just banished to hell."

Alexander leaned back and shrugged. "Then I remembered what Father had told me, that in case anything happened, he had a plan for me. It was his back up insurance. He kept a vial of his blood in a secret lab in the mansion's basement. When my memory returned, I immediately went there and drank it and then I hung myself..."

"You killed yourself..." I was aghast by what I had heard. He really did that. He had hung himself. Just to turn. To be a blood sucking vampire.

"I had to, or I wouldn't come back as a vampire." Alexander spoke. "The next part was easy. I fed on a few hikers by the lake..."

"And his transition was complete..." Klaus continued in a merry tone as he drove on.

"The next step was to get Father and Mom out of hell..." Alexander said with a smile.

"It was you!" I almost shouted, too shocked by what he just said. "You were the one who got them out."

"The most filial son..." Elly who had been quiet the whole time, finally said. She was swooning with maternal pride.

"But how?" I looked at Alexander. I wondered how he did it. Did being President also give him some supernatural privilege in the Underworld?

"It was easy," He grinned. "I made a deal."

"With who?" I asked him, somehow I didn't like the President's grin. It seemed rather sinister.

"Why with Hades of course..." Klaus spoke and gave me an odd look that had me frowning. "Don't you know your Mythology Isabella?"

"What sort of a deal?" I asked. There's this strange feeling of trepidation in the air and I didn't like it. _Oh God...What is going on? Why do I feel like I won't like the answer?_

"I'll give him the dominion of Earth..." Alexander said simply. "In exchange for our parents unconditional freedom."

_No..._I groaned inwardly. I hoped he didn't really mean Earth like Earth Earth, as in this place where 7 billion people are living, including me, Damon, my parents, my siblings and everyone that I have ever known and loved, like the child inside me. It just didn't make sense. To sacrifice the entire world to Hades so Klaus could come back.


End file.
